


A Shining star in the sky

by charliepoet13



Series: A Phoenix rises [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Tags to be added as the story goes, Things go bad before they get better, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Lucy must make a very important choice, one that will affect her future and that of her friends.





	1. A strange dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know this type of story has been done before, but I wanted to throw my hat into the ring. Before I started reading and writing FT fics, I enjoyed the idea that Lucy should become a spirit, it made sense to me. I'm worried, seeing how many stories there are of her becoming one, that this topic is overdone, but I hope i add my own spin to things. I'm not sure if romance is going to be a thing in this fic or if it's just a friendship/comfort fic. I'm still ironing some of the kinks, so consider this a preview

Lucy awoke feeling drained and sluggish. Her eyes were heavy, lifting them and her body were both proving to be difficult. It took time, but she finally lifted herself off the ground and blearily looked around. She found herself in a strange,dark space. She could see, but all there was black. No walls around her, she felt she could walk forever and never reach the end of...wherever she was. No wind blew through and everything felt still. For a moment she felt fear grip at her before she shook it off. There was no reason to stand around doing nothing, so she slowly started to make her way through a thick miasma. After walking for what felt like hours though really it could have been minutes, this place played weird tricks with her mind, she swore she heard something. At first she thought the emptiness and encroaching loneliness was getting to her, causing her to hear voices, before it started to become louder and clearer. Her feet turned her, tugging her toward the voice. All initial resistance fled once she got closer, a small ball of light shone in the darkness soothing her nerves and warming her down to her soul. She stopped in front of the light, brimming with questions. 

"Where am I? I'm sure I was in my bed"

There was a beat of silence and she started to feel foolish. How could she have expected light to talk? The voice couldn't be coming from it, that was impossible. Suddenly, as if to answer her inner doubt, the light hummed, its voice boomed in the empty area.

"That isn't important Lucy Heartfilia" She was startled silent, the voice sounded like many were speaking as one, male and female voices speaking in harmonious unison. "What is important, is why you are here"

"Ok...then why am I here?" 

A rumble, almost like a chuckle, vibrated through the air.

"So curious, but rightly so. In truth, there is a choice you will have to make, some time in the future. Hopefully far flung into your future, but it must be made nonetheless. You are here to be warned that it won't be easy and there will be consequences whichever way you go. For yourself and for others"

She frowned, tilting her head, trying to absorb what she had just heard. 

"Then how will I know what I should do?" 

"In the moment you will know, your heart will tell you what is right for you. That is the path you must follow."

"Helpful"

She blushed, mortified at how blunt she was. The rumble echoed once more and she left out a relieved sigh. The voice had a sense of humour.

"It may not seem helpful now, but choose what is right for you. You will help no one being something you are uncomfortable with."

"O-okay?"

If the light could nod she got the feeling it would be, nodding sagely she bet.

"Good, now wake up!"

She shot up, lungs heaving deep breaths, clutching something in a tight grip. Shaking, she looked down and saw her bed covers. She was back in her bedroom, it had just been a dream, a weird dream, but a dream nonetheless. She closed her eyes, trying to get some proper rest, scolding herself for being so narcissistic in her dream. 

Everything was just fine, right?


	2. A year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has caused Lucy to forget her strange dream, besides now there's a job to be done!

It had been a year since that creepy dream and Lucy had completely forgotten about it.  Big bads came and went, none quite as menacing as Zeref thankfully, but her guild work and successful book allowed her a comfortable living in Magnolia. Her magic had only gotten stronger and she was certain she was getting close to that time with Aquarius.

She caught herself humming as she walked to Fairy tail, Plue plodding along beside her. Her magic allowed him to be around almost all the time now, and the little puppy spirit relished the extra love and attention. In fact a lot of her spirits could summon themselves through her bond now, for better...or for worse. 

"What's got you so cheerful Lucy?"

Ah, speaking of troubles, somehow she was outside Fairytail, wow she really lost herself sometimes didn’t she?

“Just the usual Natsu, it’s a sunny day, Plue’s with me and i’m about to spend another day at my guild.”

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched as Happy floated down to land by Plue. Their bond had only grown as the spirit spent more time here and it showed in the way the two chatted energetically together. She wished she could understand what her spirit was saying in the same way Happy and Natsu could, but she was happy Plue had a friend to share sweets with.

“Not today Lucy! Erza has found us another job, it’s a pretty serious one too.”

“Oh?”

“Right, it’s important we leave immediately”

They both jumped as Erza appeared from seemingly nowhere. Gray and Wendy were both at her side, while Carla moved to keep an eye on Happy. Carla was certain he was being a bad influence on Plue and was determined to stop any mischief before it happened. It was quite cute really. She didn’t have the heart to point out to the Exceed that Plue was likely thousands of years old, so was probably the one negatively influencing them. 

“So what’s the mission?”

Gray frowned, clenching his fist slightly as he responded.

“A kidnapping in Freesia town, specifically the Mayor’s young daughter”

Her face hardened as she took in what he said.

“Have they demanded a ransom?”

“Not yet, but we have been asked to see if we can find them”

“And give them some Fairytail justice!”

She cringed at Natsu’s volume, all these years and she still wasn’t used to that.

“Honestly i’m surprised they’re letting you back after what happened last time"

"Last time?"

Wendy was looking up at their grinning faces with confusion, missing the joke.

"Don't worry Wendy, it happened before you joined us, before I joined technically. Old joke."

"Oh alright then, well let's go"

"Time to be serious everyone, this is an important job"

There were fight nods between them before they set off. Despite Happy's protests, she sent back Plue, as much as the little guy relaxed her, he wasn't suited for battle. After making sure Mirajane knew they were going, they left for the first train bound to Freesia.

 

Thankfully not that long a train ride, she was always happier when jobs weren't halfway across Magnolia, or when she didn't have to walk very far. A talk with the mayor had been sorta helpful. Clover, his lovely little angel, had gone missing two days ago. A full search of the town had occurred, finding nothing, so he was certain she wasn't here. But to organise a silent kidnapping and potentially keep her for ransom, he figured they couldn't have gone too far.

Which is why she was currently trudging through thickets and tall trees. They had split up to tackle the forest behind the town, it seemed a likely first choice to hide. But now she wasn't so sure. She felt a presence and stopped, just as Virgo jumped up out of the ground. She bowed low, a small smile on her face, for Virgo, that meant she was incredibly pleased with herself.

"I'm guessing you bring good news”

She stood up straight, smile leaving but a certain sparkle not leaving her eyes. She gave a curt nod before pointing behind her.

“I’ve found them princess. A small group, but they seem powerful. A young girl is currently tied up near the centre of their camp where they can all keep an eye on her.”

“Lead the way Virgo, once we’re there, go grab the others”

“Yes princess!”

Virgo picked up the pace, running through the trees. A long time ago she would have struggled to keep up, now she was able to keep only a small distance between them, her training had really improved her stamina. Her spirit slowed down, crouching low, so she followed suit, they moved slowly through some bushes, before she spotted a small campfire surrounded by tents. A young girl was by the fire, blonde hair and green dress both dirty and ragged, she looked terrified. She got into position watching the camp as Virgo sped off, hopefully she would find the others quickly. She didn’t want to think of what would happen if she got noticed. She stiffened as someone came out of one of the tents. A man and a woman started to move toward Clover. They both wore a jacket with a snake coiled around a branch on the back. The snake was baring its fangs, some kind of dark guild or gang symbol? She wasn’t sure, she really wished they had more information to go off on here. Neither of them looked particularly pleasant as they smirked down at the girl. Her fingers subconsciously went to her whip, ready to strike out if needed.

“Think daddy has waited long enough yet?”

“The wimp is probably completely freaking out. I bet at this point he’d pay anything!”

The duo laughed and she had to swallow a yell, she was this close to just charging in on her own, anything to stop that little girl’s trembling. The woman tilted her head, grinning as she pretended to be thinking about something. 

“Though, do we have to send her completely in one piece?”

“Think the boss man would allow that?”

“I think as long as he gets the money what does it matter?”

At Clover’s flinch, she moved, she wasn’t even aware she was attacking until Fleuve d'étoiles was already wrapped around the woman’s leg. At that point it was a simple flick of the wrist to send one goon barrelling into the other, the noise caused others to come storming out, including one particularly large man donned in sturdy armour. She assumed he was the aforementioned ‘boss man’, so spoke directly to him.

“I’m Lucy Heartfilia of Fairytail, let Clover go and surrender, maybe the courts will go easier on you if you do.”

A beat before the clearing was filled with laughter, they clearly didn’t take her seriously, well their funeral she supposed. Backup would arrive soon and until then, she could put up quite a fight herself.

“You’re a feisty one, i’ll give you that, but to walk into a snake’s den is suicide” A snake’s den? Oh stars don’t tell her that- “ I, Titanoboa, will personally see that-”

“Really? Phoning it in a bit with the snake thing aren’t you?”

He stopped, caught off guard, clearly not expecting to be interrupted. There was a pause, where she swore she heard someone mutter ‘snakes are cool though’, before he spoke again.

“Nevermind, Spitting Cobra, finish her”

There was movement at her back, someone far off powering up their magic, before a torrent of arrows shot from behind him, heading straight to her. A simple touch of her keys and Sagittarius was behind her, replying to his rally with his own, easily blocking them and shooting off one lone arrow at the ‘Cobra’, causing him to flee. 

“Thanks for the backup Sagi”

“No problem miss Lucy!”

She gave him a small nod of thanks before closing his gate, Virgo was still out there and she needed a different type of spirit to help get these idiots off her back. In a shower of gold Taurus was at her side. 

“Luuuccyy! It’s great to see you again! And your body of course!”

“Less ogling, more hitting Taurus!”

“On it, then I can see your body right?”

Nope. Still he got the job done, charging around with his axe caused quite the distraction, allowing her to rush to Clover and untie her. 

“When you can, I want you to run, get out of here, got it?”

The small girl nodded, looking like she would cry, this must be so scary for her. But she couldn’t be here, the heavens knew the guilt she would feel if her, or one of her spirits, caused her to get hurt. There was a bang and she turned. One of the gang members had blue energy crackling around them, shooting up to his fingertips before leaping out at Taurus, the bull was spinning his axe, deflecting the magic, but he needed help. Reluctant to leave the girl alone, but really having no choice, she charged forward, intent on helping her spirit, when she was stopped short by a curved blade. The woman from earlier was in front of her, glaring furiously. 

“No one trips up the Tiger and gets away with it!”

“Tiger? I thought you were all snake lovers?”

“Tiger snake idiot! Venomous fangs, which is why I have this”

She waved her curved blade around, probably showing it off. Now she mentioned it, she noticed it did have a sort of fang shape to it. The tip glowed a deep green and she felt a shudder crawl up her spine.

“Let me guess, your magic deals with poison?”

“Give the girly a gold star! She was able to say something smart before she died” 

She lunged forward and Lucy struggled to jump back, she couldn’t let that blade touch her! She had the sickly feeling even a small cut could cost her dearly. She was being pushed back, away from where Taurus desperately needed her, she needed to come up with something and quick. She could only dodge for so long and that blade was getting closer-

“Regulus impact!”

A bright beam of light came out of nowhere and blasted right into her opponent, sending her flying off somewhere. She turned her head to see a very smug looking Loke. 

“That was technically a gold star right Lucy?”

She snorted and shook her head.

“Probably not what she meant. What are you doing here though? Help Taurus!”

“I’m here on my own power my love, keeping Virgo and Taurus here is using up enough magic as it is, so that means I help who I like. Though speaking of, why did you summon him and not me? Clearly I was the better-”

“Don’t have time for your, ‘Who loves Lucy’s body more’, competition today Loke, a child’s life is in danger”

She ran to finally help Taurus, ignoring the lion spirit whine about how he loved more than her body and why that made him better, when a large plume of fire shot out of the trees. She stopped short as the rest of Fairytail finally appeared, Virgo ahead of all them, her chains wrapping themselves around the man attacking Taurus. Allowing both her and the bull some space to relax. In all the commotion some of the snakes were fleeing...along with a small girl. Clover! She was getting out of here! But she was fleeing away from Team Natsu, would she be ok? She stopped as Loke continued his charge, knocking out someone with one hit. She wasn’t focused enough to congratulate him, instead her eyes locked onto Clover, who was running in fear from all the chaos. In her fear, she hadn’t noticed Cobra in the bushes, clearly having recovered from Sagittarius’s attack. He was priming his magic and her stomach dropped in realisation. Was he about to shoot her? The plans failed so kill everyone? Not on her watch! She ran, ignoring her spirit’s and friends startled yells as they noticed her run away from the fight.

“Clover! Stop!”

The startled girl jumped, whirling around to face her, eyes large and watery. It was the last thing Lucy saw before Cobra changed his aim and let loose an arrow.  

Her body shook hard from a sudden blow, but yet all she could think about was poor Clover, covering her eyes and shaking, she shouldn't have to see blood. She looked down, in a strange combination of morbid curiosity and shock. Sticking out of her chest was the arrow that had originally been meant for Clover. Huh, weird, wasn’t she meant to be in more pain then this? Her vision blurred, before her eyes finally gave up and closed as she collapsed, the last thing she heard was murky voices screaming her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnddd it all goes to shit. This was a nightmare to write, I honestly do so badly with fighting scenes ugh.


	3. An important choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy makes her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely an interesting chapter to write, though I fear it became one big info dump, ugh

She awoke once more to an all too familiar darkness, her dream from all that time ago coming back to her mind. It also seemed different somehow, like her eyes were now able to focus on all the details that made up this place. The colour reminded her of the sky at night, a cool mist blew gently past her feet. How had she not noticed this the first time around? This time it didn’t take long for the light to appear, shining like a star in this makeshift night.

“You are back, we had hoped the wait would be much longer than this, but life works out it’s own way”

She stumbled forward to the light, until she was once more stood directly in front of it. She frowned, confused, before realisation hit her.

“You, I’ve seen you before...so that wasn’t a dream”

“No, it was a warning”

Her frown didn’t leave as she tried to remember her last visit, her stomach dropped as she remembered the words spoken to her.

“Wait, so was that the choice? Because nothing could have made me choose not to save someone, regardless of the consequences”

“We know that, but that wasn’t what we were warning you about”

She paused, she had been so sure she was right, but maybe she wasn’t thinking about this in the correct way.

“Then what?”

There was a moment of silence, almost as if the light was contemplating what to say. To say it was a little awkward for her was an understatement. Hadn’t she been shot? Was this what the afterlife was like? She was about to just ask a question herself when it spoke up again. 

“Did you know that there are constellations without a spirit? Constellations with no key attached to it"

They revelation startled her, shocked her from her own thoughts and made them disappear. It seemed even dead, mattered of the Celestial Spirit world captured her interest.

"No I… I've never heard that."

"Well it's true. Due to the nature of its mythos and powers, there is one of particular importance without a representation."

"That's interesting, definitely something I wish I could've researched, but why bring it up now?"

She swore she heard a small chuckle and felt a little offended that she was being laughed at.

"You are quite blunt Lucy Heartfilia"

She shrugged at the comment. 

"At Fairytail you don't get very far if you're not loud and upfront about your intentions"

"True. I bring this up because the constellation in question is Phoenix."

"The legendary Firebird?"

She had come in contact with a Phoenix before, that mission still made her sad at times. She was also aware of the constellation, could she compare the two? If so what powers would such a spirit hold?

"Correct, a Phoenix's  flame burns as strong as a dragon, but it’s burning flame doesn’t just burn through evil and therein lies the issue. There is a balance to life and death in nature but Phoenix’s powers would help their allies stave off death, healing even the most grievous of wounds, curing them from any illness of poison. This is a large responsibility to put on one being, it is through a Phoenix's constant cycle of death and rebirth that it learns the value of life"

"But a spirit wouldn't immediately have that knowledge or understanding"

"Correct, you can not give a new soul centuries worth of wisdom. So it was decided that the Phoenix would be a soul reborn. Someone who has seen one life through and can understand the importance of their power, it also seemed appropriate considering a Phoenix's own rebirth. Fortunately, all spirits have led long lives, but this does mean none have taken on this mantle"

"Could Loke have become Phoenix instead of staying as Leo?"

She hated to interrupt, but it would make her feel a little calmer about the whole 'nearly vanishing in her arms' thing. How was it that none of them had ever gotten therapy?

"It may have been possible, if he was not so guilt ridden at the time. He would have probably denied any chance at rebirth, choosing to disappear forever"

Great, so much for that.

"So, if not a spirit, then who could you pick for this?"

"That is why you are here"

"Excuse me?!"

“Though your life is not as long as a spirit’s, yours has become woven so tightly with theirs. You come from a line of Celestial spirit mages and have grown up respecting them. More then once you have put their needs above your own, even at the potential cost of your own life. Someone who has such respect for life, regardless of whether they be a human, spirit or something else entirely has the right to a second chance, so we believe” 

“I guess but...wouldn’t it be better to give someone else a second chance?”

“If that’s what you choose. This is the choice you must make Lucy Heartfilia. Will you give up on this chance? If you do you will return to the human world and will be allowed to carry on your human life until you next…” Thankfully the light trailed off, she didn’t really want to remember she was technically dead. “But if you do that you won’t be given this chance again, you will fully die.”

“Ok...or I can become Phoenix?”

“Right, you will die in the human world so your soul may be reborn into a Celestial spirit. You will be practically immortal, but you will have to follow their rules and gain your own key. Which will mean helping out humans with your abilities somewhere down the line. Whichever choice you make will affect the future of yourself and those around you, so take your time. Well right now we are outside of time, but you get the point”

She nodded and looked away from the light so she could focus and think. Letting go of her humanity was not an easy decision, in fact she was tempted to just decline straight away. But she owed it to the stars, who seemed to be willing to give her this shot, to at least think it over. The idea of always being able to be with her Spirit friends was appealing, they were family to her, they had been there for her when no one else was. But it meant letting Fairytail, her other family, slip through her fingers and disappear, the very thought terrified her. Sure she could visit them, if she was strong enough to open her own gate, but their lives would be far shorter than her own, they would speed by. She would have to lose them all.

Still, it seemed important that there was a key for every constellation, otherwise there wouldn’t be a need for this conversation. It was probably part of that ‘balance’ the light mentioned. If so then it was important Phoenix appeared sooner rather than later, it would be selfish to deny them if her presence could actually help, even if only a little bit.

She groaned, frustrated with her indecisiveness. This was a chance to pay back her friends who had fought, ‘died’, and even sacrificed a lot for her. If she could help them feel less pain, her friends at Fairytail too, then why shouldn’t she jump for it? If she could save even one spirit, one member of Fairytail, wouldn’t that be worth it? Maybe?

She groaned, feeling the weight of expectation on her shoulders, she got the strange feeling this was only going to be the beginning of a long and annoying journey. She turned back to face the light, which she swore was waiting patiently for her. 

“I’ve made my decision, it was a difficult one but...I want to become Phoenix”

“Are you certain, there will be no changing your path once you start down it”

She nodded. Standing her ground though she was shaking.

“I’m sure”

“Then I shall return you to where you were. I look forward to seeing what you accomplish in your new life”

“Wait you’re going to-”

 

A blinding smokescreen of light, then suddenly she was back on the cold hard ground, a familiar arrow protruding from her chest, pain burning through her veins as her life was slowly leaving her, preparing to go to the stars. The panicked faces of her friends looked down at her, battle momentarily forgotten in favour of the injured fairy. She could feel a strange wetness on her cheeks, realising Wendy was crying as her magic failed to heal her. Guilt swarmed through her, already doubting her choice,  she had to tell everyone she would be ok. 

“I-I’m..” She coughed, struggling to breathe, nevermind speak. “Ok….ok”

“What are you talking about Lucy? You’re not ok!”

“Lucy, please stay with us!”

She loved her friends, but right now they needed to shut up.

“S-pirit” She felt more than saw, everything was becoming so blurry, Loke and Tarus come closer, no, that wasn’t what she meant! Why couldn’t she say long words? “ I...I’m...spirit”

“What?....Lucy what are you talking about?”

But she couldn’t answer the lions question, her strength was fading, her body slumping into the grass as she felt herself departing. This was it, she hoped...hoped her message got through.

And then Lucy Heartfilia of Earthland, closed her eyes and passed away.


	4. The three months that followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small overview of the aftermath of Lucy's choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a struggle, I needed the three month time skip due to the whole time difference between the two worlds thing, but I was completely unsure of how to go about it? In the end I came up with a no POV chapter to just give a small run down of events, some of this will be talked about later in more depth, since Lucy will be curious as to what her friends were up to.  
> I wanted this to be a Lucy POV story, since it's about her growth and feelings, I also didn't want to prioritise any of the other characters over each other. They will all be important for Lucy and I need to show that.  
> In the end this was a frustrating mess, trust me, I know it's short, but no matter what I wrote I wasn't happy with it. It's best to consider it an inbetween chapter to help tie the three month gap together. I just wanted it gone and out so I can move onto nicer pastures.

It was a rainy day when Lucy Heartfilia was mourned, as if the sky itself was crying at her loss. Both human and spirit came together at her funeral to mourn, though most could not believe she was actually gone, or rather, they did not want to believe that awful truth.

Her last message, the one she had put all her heart into, failed to reach her friends, the devastation caused by that failure was never spoken about. There were rumours that ten golden spirits had graced Earthland at that time, though all were quickly dismissed as being impossible. However Team Natsu knew the rumours to be true, but kept quiet about it. The grief shown by all who the stars who loved her, grief that morphed into a burning hatred while the bandits were hunted down like animals, led by a vengeful lion, was best not talked about. That day they had seen how terribly a star can burn and humanity was not ready for it. Regardless of whether the bandits were found by them or the spirits, they were hospitalised anyway, so it seemed a moot point to clarify who did it.

Once the funeral was over most of her spirits left, no doubt to recover in the stars. It would be a long while before their keys returned to Earthland. It surprised most, though perhaps it shouldn’t have, that the leader chose to stay. Leo, Loke to those who knew him, returned to Fairytail, returned to being just another guild member. He used the money gained from years of service to take over ownership of Lucy’s home, refusing to let her precious things disappear with her.

But even with all that, it would be a week before Team Natsu came together again, two before they were ready to move out once more, though for a while they only took easy quests. The guild weren’t sure if they were doing all this in Lucy’s name or to punish themselves for not helping her, but once the new Team Natsu started up again, they didn’t stop. Taking quest after quest in a seemingly never ending barrage, whether out of grief, anger or possibly guilt, no one was sure, but recommendations to slow down fell on deaf ears. They marched on, even as their cuts became too much for Wendy to heal, even as Loke became paler and paler from being in the human world, they carried on.

Then all at once, a month after Lucy’s passing, they stopped, burnt out and crashing hard. They rested in their own homes, their own worlds, a day of peace, before coming together the next day in understanding. The guild breathed a sigh of relief when they promised to stop making Lucy worry in the afterlife and things tentatively went back to normal, or as close to normal as they could get.

Three months after her death and they were emotionally stable enough to ‘visit’ her, calendars left wide open for the sombre occasion. A part of them all needed this closure, not to forget, but to continue, for them and for her. Tales of what they had been through and accomplished in the last three months were all that was heard, laughter following some of the siller exaggerations and stupid mistakes. It was a much needed break, something that finally healed the remaining scars on their hearts. Laughing and living so joyfully that it felt Lucy was right there with them.In that moment of peace, a strong light caught them all off guard. Once the light disappeared, in its place was Virgo, who looked worse for wear. The tired eyes and ruffled appearance showed how hard a day it had been on the maid spirit who had lost her princess. With as much energy as she could muster she made an announcement.

“A new spirit is to be born. Leo, you have been asked to return, as all spirits must be there to welcome the new arrival.”

The new shocked everyone, especially the lion in question, he didn’t realise that there was still a constellation that needed a representation. He wanted to argue, to stay, but all it took was one look at Virgo, taking quick sorrowful glances at Lucy’s grave, to quieten them. Team Natsu was granted permission to come, after very little resistance on Virgo’s part, Lucy would have wanted to see the new spirit in with everyone, and so they left.

The strange world still managed to surprise Team Natsu, but it also reminded them of the times they were here with their lost friend. Yet she had been so happy here, so with a determination to focus on the good, they followed Virgo to a great hall. Pillars at the side kept the roof up, while magic gathered and flowed freely through the building, boosting everyone’s energy and strength. A large circle in the middle of the hall contained an image of the night sky. Though just a still image, the stars inside the constellations seemed to twinkle and shine.

The Spirit King called for everyone to gather and all the spirits, the hundreds of them that there were, gathered around the circle. Team Natsu stuck to the back of the crowd, with Loke staying with them, despite being the leader of the golden keys. His denial to be near the front was enough to bring the other golden keys to him and the others, but it broke their hearts to see Lucy’s spirits looking so forlorn. 

Before they could break through the awkward silence and actually converse, the stars on the floor started to shine brightly. The constellations on the floor pulsed with magic, pulsing faster and faster as their power grew. One constellation, Phoenix, started to glow brighter still, outshining the rest as it’s power grew and then exploded into the room in a pillar of light, causing everyone to cover their eyes. In the middle of the light, a shape was forming, the new spirits body combining with the stars magic and wishes. As animalistic and spirit will and instincts merged into one body and were blessed by the heavens.

The light faded, the pillar receding back into the circle and there stood the skies brand new star, Phoenix, in all her shining glory. There would be talk later about how her scarlet dress danced down her body, like a living flame. How that fire seemed to reside in her eyes, adding a shade of red to her pupils. What would most be talked about though was her dazzling smile as she looked around and registered that all her friends were with her. A smile that shone through her eyes and from her soul. There was a beat before Team Natsu raced forward, pushing past the crowds of spirits to tackle their close friend. The new star lost all sense of grace as she was bowled over by the small group, but they laid there laughing and crying, relief and love bubbling over and coming out as quips and casual remarks. Happiness radiated from Phoenix, even as she yelled out against her comrade’s comments about ‘taking her sweet time’. She was eventually allowed to stand, after being almost crushed to death from desperate hugs. It was then that Phoenix tried to regain some of her lost poise, standing there with her friends she looked out at the sea of stars and greeted her new family. A loud roar of approval shook the skies themselves (later retellings would exaggerate this to the point that her arrival shook the entire universe itself), as the spirits welcomed her with open arms.

Then her eyes spotted her own spirits, grouped together, torn between racing forward themselves and waiting their turn, not wanting to overwhelm their newest member. They were loyal to the end, if this was the last time they were to take her lead, then they wanted to make this special. In easy understanding, she left her team, making her way to her family. Not a sound was made as she moved across the great hall, the stars captivated by her fluid movements. When finally she closed the gap, her arms opened wide, beckoning her lost spirits. At that moment, the metaphorical dam broke and she was once more crowded into and all encompassing hug.

Though it was a joyful and tearful reunion, the feeling of a great loss stained the happy atmosphere. It was clear they needed to be alone. So, out of respect and love, the stars faded out, back to their own constellations and masters, a lot on their minds about the relationship between humans and spirits. The Celestial Spirit King looked on sadly, knowing that his old friends were going through so much, yet there was little he could do.

All the while a group of souls, desperate to cling onto their fading connection, held onto each other tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is finally done! Next chapter should be so much easier to write.   
> I was looking up Lolu week and was saddened it's not a thing anymore, maybe i'll do a week of my own prompts? If someone has a prompt for me feel free to comment it.


	5. A phoenix returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Phoenix returns and a plan is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK we're moving with full steam now! The plot advances on in ways I wasn't expecting though, I feel like this story is taking me for a ride...

She clung to her spirits as tightly as she could, trying not to cry, but her emotions leaking out anyway. She loved all of them and they loved her, relief flooded through her, they still cared for her and wanted her there with them. Her decision was starting to look like the right one.That idea faltered however when Loke did, the other spirits stepping back as he leaned forward, gripping his knees and breathing heavily. Fear struck her as she touched his shoulders.

“Loke! Are you ok?!”

He took a moment before straightening up again, moving her hand from his shoulder, he beamed at her, acting like he hadn’t almost fallen over.

“Fine my love! I’ve just been in the human world for a while,combine that with the overwhelming surprise I felt at seeing you and it was probably all a bit much. I always knew you’d bring me to my knees”

The wink did nothing for her as she glared at him.

“How long in the human world?!”

He looked away, refusing to meet her eye and not responding to her question, a guilty silence hung around them. Virgo, who was a lot closer then she realised, spoke up. 

“He has been gone from this world for one day, so that’s three months your time princess”

A beat, where Loke looked at Virgo with a betrayed, questioning look, and all other spirits took a step away from him, before she blew her top.

“THREE MONTHS?! Did you want to die?!”

She was fuming, the thought of any of her spirits being hurt was bad enough, but them hurting themselves? It filled her with grief and rage. He stepped back, hands waving in an attempt to surrender and calm her down.

“No! I just...just needed time to mourn that’s all...I needed that time to remember you. I was going to return soon I promise you Lu-uh Phoenix? I wasn’t going to let myself disappear. I couldn’t tarnish your name like that.”

Who cared about her name or reputation? His life could have- She felt a weight on her shoulders, the twins were sitting idly on her shoulders, smiling sadly at her.

“It’s ok, we wouldn’t have let him go. Besides, if we could all stay in the human world like him, we would all have at least visited. You’re important to us, it hit us all hard when you...you-”

They broke off and her fire dimmed, it was hard to see such cheerful spirits so broken. Arms wrapped around one of her own as Aries stared up at her with large, watery eyes.

“So please don’t be mad. We’re all very sorry!”

“Right, he was just doing what he needed to, you know? We all did what we needed to in order to keep going”

She almost jumped out of her skin when Team Natsu came up behind her, Wendy trailing farthest behind. Gray was always so quick to defend his friend, she wasn’t surprised it was him who had spoken. Looking at all the imploring eyes around her, she sighed and relented.

“Fine, you’re just lucky noone got badly hurt, otherwise there really would be trouble!”

At that Loke shot a look at the people behind her, as she spun around to face them, Natsu and Happy started whistling nonchalantly. Yeah, real non-suspicious there guys. Erza slapped the back of their heads, to get them to stop. She was about to comment when Taurus interrupted her.

“It’s nice to see Lucy again! Especially her hot body!”

A clear distraction perhaps, but she smiled anyway, they hadn’t changed while she was gone, thank goodness! Even if they all seemed a little strained. Capricorn, tried to put a hand on her shoulder, to talk to her, but Gemini refused to give up their position, so had to make do with keeping them behind his back.

“While a bit vulgar, the bull has reminded me of a good point. Do we call you Miss Lucy or Phoenix?”

There was a snort as Scorpio, seeing an opportunity to wind up the goat spirit, spoke up.

“Well she’s a spirit now ya old goat, so no duh we call her Phoenix”

Even with Aquarius nodding behind him, Saggitarius boldly stepped up.

“But we are close friends with the young lady, perhaps she would allow us to call her Lucy?”

The spirit suddenly found a blue cat on his horse head, and had to shake to get him off, Happy tumbled off, giggling.

“Does it matter? Lucy is Lucy!”

“It matters! Princess should be given the proper respect at all times!”

“You never even call her by her name you gorilla maid!”

“Come on now Natsu, it’s rude to call a lady-”

Somehow, not even fifteen minutes after she was reborn, Phoenix was caught up in another brawl. As humans and spirits alike teased each other relentlessly, the argument devolving into childish name calling, while Gemini played all sides to cause the most mischief possible. She looked down, feeling something on her ankle. Plue was looking up at her, shaking like always, though this time he did have a legitimate reason to be nervous. These idiots played big and loud regardless of the situation. Slowly, so the enthusiastic twins didn’t fall off, she picked up Plue and held him close in her arms, he relaxed in her hold as she looked around. Her friends fighting, Plue by her side, it all felt so normal. Relief shot through her as she laughed loudly, causing her friends to pause. 

“You’re all so silly, fighting over such a small thing. I’m glad you’re all ok, that you’re all still so full of energy. I was worried that...that you would be different, or that you’d treat me diffe-”

The loud yells of never and people trying to shout over her, almost caused her eardrums to bleed, she quickly put a hand up to quiet everyone, catching her breath.

“But of course you wouldn’t, you’re all too kind for that. So, in that vein, and as long as you don’t mind me using your schtick Loke”

“You can use me anytime, anywhere”

 _Glad to see he’s back to his confident self again._ She snorted, ignoring the terrible flirting attempt.

“Then I don’t mind if all of you, you who I call family, call me Lucy. In fact, I think I would prefer it.”

Smiles all around at her choice, Capricorn brushed some dirt off his suit before bowing.

“Then it is my pleasure to meet you once more, Miss Lucy”

“We should celebrate her return!”

A suggestion from Erza that was quickly met with wild approval.

“We could have another party!”

“No thanks, I don’t want to lose another three months of my life”

“We apologised for that, get over it!”

Plue jumped out her arms to make suggestions for the so called party, no doubt trying to add a mountain of sweets. Hands curled around her own, Aries at  one side, ashy Wendy at the other. She smiled down at the young dragon slayer.

“I’m glad you’re ok Wendy, still keeping an eye on her Carla?”

“You bet!”

“I’m not a child anymore Carla...it’s great to see you too Lucy but…”

Tears started welling in the young girls cheeks, with a quick nod to Aries, who walked over to Loke, who had managed to get some form of calm. Him and Erza were now organising a small welcome party that could continue in the human world. She put both her hands on Wendy’s cheeks, making her look up. It tore into her heart to see her crying.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry! So sorry Lucy!”

Perplexed she cuddled her close, trying her best to soothe her. 

“Sorry for what?”

“I tried, I tried so hard I promise. But my magic...it wasn't...It didn’t save you”

If she thought her heart was broken before, it was nothing compared to the pain she felt in it now. She held Wendy as tightly as she could, wishing she could drive away the tears with love alone.

“Wendy, I don’t blame you, this isn’t your fault ok? I was the one who ran ahead, that idiot was the one who shot me. Neither of us are you. I’m sure under normal circumstances you would have saved me. But...after I made my choice, I was doomed to die. You couldn’t have done anything, but thank you for trying, for caring so much about me. That means so much to me Wendy, thank you. It’s ok, it’s completely ok”

In her sadness, Wendy just clung to her, desperate to know she was there, a much needed anchor. Unluckily for her, Carla was not so distracted.

“What do you mean ‘your choice’? You couldn’t have chosen to die, only to save someone in need”

The small Exceed’s eyes bore through her, so she looked away, afraid at what could be found in them. Wendy paused and looked up at her, watery eyes questioning her. She was about to break when a loud voice boomed over them all.

“While this reunion is lovely, it is time I spoke with our old friend”.

Wendy started, getting up and rubbing her eyes to rid herself of tears as the Celestial Spirit King stood over them. She stood up with Wendy as she felt her other companions run up to stand behind her, all other talk forgotten in the presence of the Spirit King. Natsu came up to her side, arms crossed defiantly. 

“Well I hope that talk includes the rest of us! We’re not leaving Lucy alone!”

Nods of agreement spread through the group, causing the Spirit King to grin.

“You may stay, I dare not defy your bonds as I have seen first hand what they are capable of. Phoenix, old friend, how are you feeling now you have settled? Does your choice still ring true to you?”

Really? He was going to save her from this topic then dump it right back onto her? _How cruel!_ Still, she supposed it was important this was talked through before anything else, no need for misunderstandings.

“I’m alright? There was a weird burning in my veins for a while there, but it all seems to have calmed down.” There was a nod from him, so she supposed that was normal, perhaps the stars replacing her human body. “And I don’t regret what I did, I think I can help more like this”

“Good old friend, I’m glad you have joined the sky with such confidence”

She could practically hear the gears turning in the silence that followed, feel the stares on her back, her shoulders tensed out of reflex and a bit of fear. Erza had to break the silence first, since no one else seemed to know what to say.

“Wait a second...you knew you were going to become a spirit?”

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Loke’s head, him and Taurus sharing a look of understanding.

“Is that what you were trying to tell us Lucy? You weren’t asking for us, you were trying to tell us you were going to become this?”

“Right! So you got my message then?”

Her temporary happiness fled at the sight of such downtrodden faces, small shakes of the head, others looking down or away from her, it hurt her deeply.

“You...You thought I-”

“You should have told us sooner if you didn’t want us to be upset!”

The hurt in her heart piled up at Aquarius’s snarl, pain stricken across her face. Were they all this disappointed in her? She hadn’t meant for them to...no that didn’t matter, not now.

“Lucy...why didn’t you tell us?”

Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she shook her head.

“I didn’t know, not until the arrow was in me. I heard a voice that asked me to choose whether to become a spirit or not. But I promise you, until then, I had no idea about what was going on. That I even had this decision to make, I didn’t know. I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell your properly, that you mourned and grieved, but I didn’t...I didn’t mean to-”

She broke, crying for her friends, for their pain. She hadn’t realised her message didn’t get through, she thought they would be patiently waiting for her, maybe a little wary of her new spirit form, but happy for her. But instead...instead-

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly against a warm chest, she looked up to see Loke smiling down at her through his own tears. 

“I’m sorry Lucy, we’ve made you feel guilty over all this. You did your best, but you were dying, it’s not your fault we misunderstood.”

More bodies piled on top of her as the single hug became a large group hug, squeezing the sadness out of her until she had no more tears left to cry. Only then did everyone break away, feeling a little less guilty and a little lighter. A huff from Aquarius caught her attention. 

“I...i’m sorry for snapping at you I guess...it’s just...”

She looked away, so Capricorn took over.

“It’s been hard on all of us miss Lucy, it would not surprise me if emotions continued to surge throughout the next few days”

They had all seemed strained when she showed up, smiles and normal behaviour somewhat forced, she would have to keep an eye on that in the coming days. It was normal for them to feel sad, angry or even betrayed, emotions would run fast and heavy as this all sank in, they would need time to be completely ok again. She could rely on some of her friends not being as outwardly emotional as others, but that didn’t mean they weren’t feeling anything. She took a deep breath, letting the pain flow out of her.

“It’s ok, we’re just going to have to all be here for each other, if you need to talk to me, please do ok? If you want to spend some time just talking to me, please don’t hesitate. That goes for all of you” 

She looked to her human friends, she was determined to stay in contact with them, regardless of what she now was. The Celestial Spirit King coughed, to recatch their attention.

“I’m glad you understand now, the stars chose her, but she did not know of this boon until she lay dying. She had to choose to be reborn as a human or spirit, it was a choice our old friend would not be given again, so it was an important one. What was seconds for you was hours for her”

A snort from some of her friends, Gray crossed his arms.

“You could have told us this old man”

Surprisingly Cancer backed him up, the two had gained a weird relationship from the eclipse debacle, it was a strange friendship, but it worked.

“It would have saved us a lot of pain in the long run”

“It was decided that it was best Phoenix explain this all to you, but perhaps this was a lack of foresight on our part.Please accept the stars apologies for the pain caused to you all.”

A grim expression overtook the giant beings face, he seemed genuinely upset. 

“It’s ok, I get the thinking behind it. If I hadn’t struggled so much to talk, this would have just been a fun reunion, a way to pick up from that”

“I dunno Lucy, I think your death would have still hurt and traumatised us you know?”

“Uh right, sorry” She fumbled over her mistake, desperate to get back on track. “But it would have been easier to know I was coming back, you had planned for that, so I’m sorry too. Can we move on now? This conversation is going around in circles”

There were mumbled agreements around her, fighting her friends really wasn't what she had wanted.

“Agreed. Old friend we must present to you your key. You understand the rules we spirits must abide by, you are now also bound to them and must accept your role as a spirit, to help humans.”

A key materialised out of the air, floating down before her and allowing her to pluck it from it’s suspension. It was gold, with a warm red tinge to it. Like the metal itself was perpetually heated and yet it still felt cold. The others looked at her key with interest, Gemini almost pinching it off her to get a closer look.

“What’s with the weird colour?”

“Allow me to explain. There are keys, not part of the twelve Zodiac, but strong and unique enough in their own right, they need their own type of key. You are acquainted with Ophiuchus correct?” She reluctantly nodded, the snake bearer had caused them a lot of trouble in the past. “Well it’s the same as that. Eridanus would also have a unique key, being the very river of the stars, if they had a spirit”

“They don’t?”

That surprised her. She looked down at her whip, shockingly still at her side and wondered over the implications of it.

“The only connection we have to those stars is in that whip. You may keep it for now, as you seemed to have gained a strong bond. Perhaps if Eridanus ever joins us, you will be close allies”

 _But they’ll want the whip back._ She could read subtext, hopefully she’ll be confident enough in her own powers by then to not need it. Responsibility started to weigh heavy on her, this was going to take a lot of getting used to. An arm slung round her shoulder and Natsu was at her side, grinning like a loon.

“Well of course our Lucy’s special, she’s a member of Fairytail! You’ll be the strongest spirit around in no time!”

Gray came up behind her, ruffling her hair.

“Right, I bet you’ll easily take Loke’s position as head of the spirits! _”_

A small hey went unnoticed as Gemini bounced in front of her.

“You think we could vote her in?”

“Princess does deserve to be royalty”

“Miss Lucy has already shown to have such fine qualities, she’d be a great leader”

“Glad to know i’m so replaceable guys…”

The small murmur of protest went purposefully ignored as her spirits toyed with the idea of her being in charge. Unable to handle being teased in such a way he stomped over to Lucy, though she didn’t miss the small smile fighting it’s way onto his face, he was proud of her, in his own way. He stopped and leaned in close to her.

“Well if we truly want to settle this issue, how about you marry me and become my queen?”

A beat before all tension slipped away from her, this giant idiot would never change, none of her friends would. A giggle managed to escape her as she shook her head.

“If you’re waiting for a yes, you’ll be waiting a long time”

He merely shrugged as he leaned back, lopsided grin still in place.

“Well we have forever Lucy, I'll find a way to woo you someday”

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, a challenge he would surely take.

“Speaking of our old friend’s future. It is time we discussed it”

A hum of thought came from Erza, the requip mage apparently deep in thought and ignoring the commotion.

“She cant stay with us can she?”

“She cant?...Lucy being a spirit means she’ll have to leave us”

Wendy started biting her lip, clearly upset with the idea. In fact noone seemed happy at that point in time. Saggitarus spoke the words her spirits were upset over.

“Won’t that mean she’ll have to fight us?”

A small growl came out of her lion, startling her, though she almost laughed at Gemini’s higher pitched imitation.

“I’d sooner die than hurt her”

“Us too! Lucy loves spirits, it would upset her too much to fight us!”

As touched as she was, what happened to that so called spirit’s pride they were supposed to have? It had apparently vanished, since one by one her past spirits agreed to not lay a finger on her.

“That is why we have a suggestion to make. Phoenix is a brand new spirit, it will take time to learn her abilities and find her footing. It would be unfair to send such a new spirit out to fight such harsh battles. Perhaps, for a small time, you could stay at Fairytail?  Your friends, both human and spirit, could guide you through your new powers and teach you our ways. Then, when you are ready, you can become a fully fledged spirit and your key will be released into the world”

A part of her, deep inside, immediately disagreed with this plan. As nice as it would be, it was also largely unfair to anyone who wasn’t her. She seemed to be the only one who disagreed however, since nods and discussions of approval spread throughout her friends. She hated to let them down but…

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t do that”

“What?!”

“Why is that Phoenix?”

“Well it’s completely unfair to all other spirit mages, to basically take away so many strong and amazing spirits would be incredibly selfish of me. They’re good friends, I want them to find good owners and be happy. I have no doubt they would be happy with me, but as time went on I fear I would be more and more unwilling to let go of them. I don’t want to fight any of them though, not yet anyway. So can I propose something else?”

She seemed to have caught everyone's attention, or at least their intrigue.

“You may, please go on”

“Could we all choose an owner? One we agree on and work together for? I know that’s a lot of power to give one person so feel free to disagree, but this way we won’t be seperated, not for a while anyway. Also if this new owners kind enough, I can still visit Fairytail and my friends. I don’t want to lose touch with anyone”

“Do you have anyone in mind?”

There was really only one spirit mage that sprung to mind, sure she wasn’t the strongest, she was quite meek at times, but she was a good friend. She was perfect.

“If you don't mind, let’s pay a visit to Yukino”

There was silence before hesitant smiles appeared amongst the group. Finally Loke grinned at her.

“She’s a lovely woman, I can agree to this”

“I vowed to serve the Heartfilia family. Failing this, someone my lady recommends will do”

“If Lucy’s all for it we are!”

A small cheer shot out among her spirits, well more of a small woo from Aquarius, as they agreed to follow her wherever. There were sad looks on Team Natsu however, that needed to be changed.

“Are you ok?”

“Well, this is goodbye isn’t it Lucy?”

“Not forever obviously...but for a while at least?”

She paused, she needed to include them in this, she needed to! One last job for all of them.

“Well how about this? I need an escort to Sabertooth guild, wanna take me there? One last job for all of us. If that’s ok Spirit King”

“If you believe you can handle the journey, then be my guest”

Erza stood in front of her, taking her hands in her own.

“We happily accept this job Lucy!”

“Yeah! Let’s go super slow! More time with Lucy!

“Aye sir!”

“Can you open your gate?”

She was unsure of that, but Wendy’s question was easily answered by her lion, a mischievous grin on his face.

“I’ll help her with that, besides I want to see the guilds reaction to her!”

The guild! She had almost forgotten! Levy and all her friends, she was going to get swarmed! A small grin appeared on her face, matching her friends, she couldn’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off to comic con soon, so i'm preparing for that a lot recently. I'm thinking of doing Lolu week just so I can do quick updates and not let you guys down, how's Scintillating for the first prompt?  
> If you guys have any prompts you want fulfilled tell me i don't bite.


	6. A phoenix reunites with her family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy takes some time to ctach her old guild up on the situation, before making her final preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this tok so long, but the story is really starting to roll now, we're getting over the slow hill I guess, Lucy is finally going to Yukino!

It took a minute or two of her spirit’s giving her conflicting advice on how to open her gate, before Capricorn finally stepped in, with Loke keeping the other spirits back.

“Truthfully Miss Lucy, we can't completely help you with this, since opening and closing a gate is a little different for all spirits, our own unique touch is mixed in for all of us. All I can do is tell you to close your eyes and focus on where you want to be”

“Let your magic guide you there Phoenix, let it sweep you up and take you”

“Don’t worry about these guys either, your faithful lion will be right behind you dragging them along. So just focus on yourself”

She closed her eyes, doing her best to drown out the voices of her friends, letting her mind remember Fairytail. The familiar scenes of bar fights and singing. Of a family that banded together no matter what.

_That’s where I want to be! Where I need to be!_

Suddenly magic danced around her, making her feel weightless, like she was flying. She heard happy exclamations of encouragement, before something clicked in her mind, she could mentally feel a door open. Then the world shifted, as if she was moving sideways yet standing still. She felt dizzy for a moment, before the magic dispersed and she felt safe to open her eyes.

There was a stillness she would have never associated with her friends, as they stared blankly at her. Well, she had just suddenly appeared in the middle of the hall. She gave a shy wave, which did nothing to rid the tense atmosphere. Suddenly, Loke and Team Natu appeared behind her in his signature gold stardust. She briefly wondered what her own appearance had looked like before Natsu interrupted the stillness.

“Hey guys! We’re back didya miss us?!”

Gray slung an arm around her, grinning broadly at everyone.

“Look who we found on the way, Lucy’s back!”

“Well, not quite…

“Right Wendy, we need to explain-”

“Is that really you Lucy?”

A quiet voice spoke up, catching her complete attention. Levy had gotten up from her seat and was staring at her, barely held back tears streaming down her face.Cana was coming up beside her, rubbing her eyes as if she were just some drunken hallucination. Tears were threatening to fall from her own eyes as she smiled softly at them. 

“Yeah, it’s me. It’s so great to see you again I-”

She stepped forward, partly wanting to run and hug them, partly wanting to cry. That seemed enough for the both of them as they ran forward to tackle and hug her. Laughing and crying as they squeezed her tightly. This seemed to be enough for everyone else, as suddenly the guild swarmed her, shouting over each other to welcome her back. She was crowded with love and she adored every moment of it, a part of  her had ached for this, so she revelled in it. 

They finally parted after several long minutes of cuddles and random babbling, emotions spilling forth and making their words unintelligible. Levy and Cana didn’t go too far from her, sticking by her side, even as the master walked over. Makarov stopped just in front of her, causing the hall to become quiet as they let him speak.

“Lucy, my child. It’s great to see you once more. You’ll have to explain how you are here with us. Have you returned to the guild?”

She looked around at the eager faces, feeling a little sad she would have to disappoint them. She shook her head sadly. 

“No I...while I would like to, I can't stay a member of Fairytail. I will always be one in my soul, but that’s not how it’s worked out”

She could hear the protests, feel the stares burning into her, Makarov held out a hand, silencing everyone. 

“Would you like to sit down and explain?”

She sighed, grateful for his understanding.

“Please, this may take a while”

An arm looped around hers as Loke gently bumped Cana out of the way.

“Nonsense, it’s easy to explain. You’re one of us now, a celestial spirit, an amazing one at that.”

“....WHAT?!”

“Lucy’s a spirit?!”

“How?!”

Confusion sparked throughout the room as tables of Fairytail members gossiped between each other. She glared up at her smug companion.

“Oops, sorry about that Lucy”

“You’re not sorry at all are you?”

“About your choice? Not at all, and neither should you be. It was a perfect one.”

That would be much easier if pandemonium didn’t spring up every time she mentioned it. She sighed as Loke pulled out a chair for her, before sitting down next to her. Team Natsu took their seats around her, Cana and Levy pulling chairs from other tables to squeeze in by her. She took in a deep breath as she explained from the very beginning, including the dream she had a year ago, catching everyone off guard.

 

It took a while, it was a long story, made longer by constant interruptions, but finally, Fairytail was up to speed with everything going on. There was a moment before Cana huffed, pouting slightly.

“So you’re dumping us for Sabertooth then?”

“Wha-No I’m-”

She should have expected the laughter, Cana giggling at her mercilessly.

“I’m just kidding Lucy, I know you’d never abandon us.”

“Right, you’ll come visit us won’t you?”

She turned to Levy, before glancing over all of her friends. Her Fairytail family that meant so much to her. She nodded eagerly.

“Of course I will! Whenever Yukino doesn’t need me I can always come say hi”

“And we could always go over there to see you”

“Yeah, I can see if shadow punk has gotten any better at the same time”

Gajeel smirked and she could already see the plan forming in his brain. Could they not use their time visiting her as an all out Dragon slayer fight?

“Speaking of that, I never got to show those two the power of a true thunder dragon, perhaps I should tag along for that visit too”

Apparently not. Her friends really could tax her sometimes, not they didn't have good intentions she supposed. 

"While that does sound great and all, for now we really should be off"

Speaking of good intentions, though she didn't see the logic behind the ginger maned spirit's sudden harshness, or urgency. So she wasn't surprised when he was immediately challenged.

"What's the rush Loke? Can't she stick around for a bit?"

"Yeah, just because you're getting to see her all the time, doesn't mean you suddenly can stop us seeing her"

Cana hugged her tightly, almost possessively, it was slightly embarrassing, she could feel her cheeks heat up. Loke responded with an annoyed huff, apparently upset he had to explain himself. The two glared at each other as he spoke.

"Lucy wants to be there for the entire trip correct?" Everyone nodded, with him so far. "Now that's quite a journey, she's going to be on a train for a good while, then there's all the stops in between, I’m sure you’ll want to hang out together right?. That’s fine and dandy, but hands up here who knows what Lucy's limit is? How long can she stay here without this world slowly killing her?"

There was a pause as no one spoke. She hadn't thought about that, the Celestial Spirit King had mentioned it, but she didn't really know how far she could go. After a moment she stood up.

"While he was rather rude about it, he has a point. If I want to spend as much time as possible with my friends, we need to leave now."

There was a collective groan, but team Natsu stood up, ready to guide her. Erza had already started packing for the trip, large bags containing her stuff seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"Right, we should go. The job starts now."

She was grateful Erza was ready to take control, so she could pull Loke to one side and have a quick word with him. 

"You need to apologise to everyone, that harsh tone was uncalled for."

He sighed, shoulders slumping, he already looked like he regretted his words.

"I'll apologise later when you've left Lucy. I'm sorry if I'm coming off a little hostile, but I went through three years of that hell. Aries wasn't the first spirit threatened with being forcefully held here and she won't be the last. I don't want you going through that agony so close to your rebirth. It would-it would be awful"

He finished his sentence looking rather desperate. He wasn't even her spirit anymore and yet he was still so overprotective of her, she should have known. She put a hand on his arm. 

"I understand, I'll be careful and keep an eye on it"

He relaxed, his easy smile returning as if it never left. He placed a hand over hers, eyes crinkling as gazed at her.

"Thanks Lucy, that means a lot to me."

"We on our way now Lucy?"

Natsu walked over, breaking up whatever else he was going to say, Happy flying over to land on his shoulder.

"He's really eager, considering we're going on a train"

A shudder ran through the dragon slayers, was their synchronisation weird? It probably was.

"Don't remind me"

"Actually, could you go ahead without me? I'll give you the jewels to buy my ticket. It's just I should recharge before I go"

"Are you sure you're not being too careful?"

"No, I really don't know my limit. This way I can squeeze in as much time with you all as possible."

"Fair enough, will you be able to get to us from the Spirit world?"

Unable to answer Gray's question, she turned back to Loke, who made a small noise in response, thinking it over. There was a quiet moment before he nodded. 

"It should be easy enough for you. Instead of focusing on a place, focus on them, on wanting to be by their side, wherever they are. You should appear by them instantly. That always worked for me when I wanted to help you"

She felt herself flush under his stare, must he flirt constantly? Still that was actually good advice. Her confidence in herself rose slightly and she felt herself standing a little straighter, 

"I should be ok, if I run into any trouble, my sp- I mean, the other spirits can help me"

“Speaking of them, you should probably go see if they are actually alright’

She was surprised that Carla of all people- Exceeds?, was the one to bring this up. Wendy was nodding her head beside the white cat, apparently agreeing with her.

“They all seemed to be in pain, a pain I couldn't heal with my magic”

“Not that surprising considering…”

“True, even I had three months to mourn you Lucy, they got a single day.”

Frowns appeared on the faces of her team as that information sunk in. She could have slapped herself, how could she have forgotten something like that? Well rather easily, but that wasn’t the point!

“That's some emotional whiplash, just starting to mourn when suddenly they have to be happy again.”

“Not saying they aren't happy you're alive of course, but that must be hard. Tell them they can come visit anytime. we will always be willing to lend an ear.

Even the master was welcome towards the spirits, moments like this always confirmed for her she had made the correct choice in joining this family. Though he was trying to hide it, she could see Loke grinning behind her, she was sure all of her spirits appreciated this too. She nodded to him.

“I will, thank you for always being so accepting Master, you always made me feel so welcome, so wanted. I will treasure every moment I spent here, I promise”

“And the moments you will continue to have here too I hope”

“Of course!”

She beamed at her guild, she may not be an official member anymore, but it will always be hers. She waved energetically, revelling in the wave of positive energy sent back to her. With one last large group hug, she stepped back, taking in a deep breath. She focused on her home in the Celestial World, on closing her door’ letting out a small gasp when she felt magic tug on her. It came to her much quicker this time around, she relaxed, allowing herself to fall back into her magic and be whisked away.

 

She reappeared by a large building that looked like the guild. Or rather if she personally had redesigned the guild into a multi bedroom home. There was a large garden, flowers from all across Earthland blooming in the grass. The centrepiece was a large fountain, with a stone statue of a phoenix on top. There was a loud crash from inside, followed by shouting and curses. Confused, and a bit curious, she slowly walked to the door. She was surprised when the door opened magically for her, without even touching it, like it was welcoming her. She walked into a nearly empty hall. Stairs lead upward towards her bedroom, presumably, and perhaps a bathroom? Doorways in the hall itself seemed to connect to a living room, a kitchen and a back garden, which had a large pool to relax in. Small decorations were etched into the wooden borders along the top of the walls, a phoenix, representations of her spirits (A crab, an archer, a lion etc) and finally small pictures of her friends at the guild. What caught her eye, however, was a pile of boxes in the middle of the hall, full of her old possessions. Before she could even ponder what was going on, Aquarius floated in from the back garden.

“Ok everything is set up...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

The loud yell called her other spirits, who came pouring in from the other rooms.

“Lucy!”

“What do you think of our efforts so far?”

“We haven't finished just yet Miss Lucy, but rest assured your home will be ready for you soon”

“I’m keeping it tidy as we go princess!”

“Bu Bu!”

She looked down to see Plue holding a small box of nicknaks from her old home. The penny dropped and she snapped her fingers.

“Oh! This is my new home!”

“Right Miss Lucy” Capricorn came up beside her, doing a sweeping motion with his arms to show it all off. “We all get our own homes to make our lives in this world as comfortable as possible. This was made from your wishes and will change as you do. You currently haven’t focused on decorating the place, so we thought we would decorate it with your old furniture. This way you don't have to give up your past for this future.”

“We’ve done a good job right?”

The twins grinned up at her, vying for her attention and approval. She kneeled down to get at their height, patting their heads softly.

“You did great, thank you”

“Hey I did all the heavy mooooving!”

“Yeah? And who helped you when you couldn't work out how to get the sofa through the door?”

Scorpio slugged Taurus’s arm playfully, smirking at the unamused bull.

“Or how to get Lucy's mirror upstairs” Cancer walked to her side. “we shared many a happy time in front of her mirror, you would have been in big trouble if you had broken it!” He turned to face her, an idea suddenly coming to mind. “In fact, when this is over, how about I do your hair again?”

That suggestion started a torrent of noise as the others spoke over each other.

“We could talk about poetry”

“Or I could play you a song?”

“How about a tour of the spirit world?”

Her spirits stood waiting for her answer with bated breath. Seeing their eager faces made her remember why she had come back and maybe what all this was about.

“When I make a contract with Yukino, we can have a party or whatever you all want then...but you didn’t have to do this you know?”

“But my lady, we had to make sure you were comfortable here”

Sagittarius was met with a round of agreements and she sighed softly. They were all big idiots who cared too much. She stood up, facing them seriously.

“It helped didn't it? It helped you all reconcile with the fact im right here, im alive. Helping me settle into being a spirit also helped you all move on. Once more I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, if there was a more painless way to become Phoenix-” She snorted, a coy smile playing on her lips. “Trust me I would have taken it. But i'm here now ok? im not leaving again.”

“We know that but…”

“But it's easier to believe if…”

A few of the spirits fidgeted, looking at each other as they interrupted each other to try and explain themselves. This was definitely going to take more time then she had right now. But she needed them to know she was here at least, they could unpack all their individual baggage after this was all sorted and they were all working together again.

“I get it guys, I do, feel free to talk to me anytime. I’ll have a lot of time after this is all done after all. I want to leave you all with no doubts or worries, you’re all important to me and your problems are my problems.”

A quiet voice spoke up, one she could only just hear.

“A-are you sure? Sorry but we don’t want to be a bother”

“It’s not a bother, consider it a thank you Aries, for everything you’ve done for me, and everything else you are going to no doubt do for me in the future. We’re a team right?”

Silence filled the air, as everyone took in what she said, maybe she had pushed it too far? Before she felt small arms hug her leg, there was Plue holding onto her tightly,smiling while shaking as usual. There was something incredibly relaxing about having his support. That seemed to be enough to knock everyone out of their stupor as loud cheers filled the hall. Gemini started fighting Plue over who got to cuddle her legs and she almost tripped over the three of them. She was almost about to laugh when she spotted Aquarius glaring at her, a cold sneer on her face. She instinctively shrank back a little, letting her take centre stage.

“We’re not all a team are we brat?”

Hurt pricked at her, an ugly feeling that pierced her heart. What was she talking about?

‘What do you-”

“You promised! You promised that you would be the one to find my key! But then you had to go and...and…” She turned away unable to face her former master, as it became clear she was holding back tears. Or some large swell of emotion anyway “Then you come back and everything's meant to be hunky-dory, but it's not! You completely forgot about me, didn't you?!”

The anger in her voice shielded her anguish. For those who didn't know her, or didn't care to learn, she seemed cold and heartless. But the rare few who actually got to know her, knew deep down inside she cared. She didn't want to get hurt so she lashed out, but she genuinely cared about those closest to her, not that she would ever admit it. But it showed in her actions, like helping move to everything into the new home. So her believing she had been forgotten? That would have torn into her, but she would die before she said it. As it was, she looked lost. Her heart cried for her and she took a step closer.

“Aquarius I...I want to be the one to find your key. I could never forget about you, my first spirit, my first true friend”

She seemed shocked at that declaration, yet remained sceptical, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

“How can you possibly do that? You’re no longer a human remember?”

“No, but I'm going to become Yukino's spirit right? I can ask her if we can go look for your key. If she agrees we can go find it. We will be a team again, I will keep my promise to you Aquarius”

She finally looked up to face her, staring into her eyes, trying to find any trace of a lie. Eventually she gave up, crossing her arms as she huffed.

“Fine, but you better keep this promise, understand?!” The glare she received somehow shaved years off her now immortal life. She nodded meekly, all bravery gone in the face of Aquarius’s rage. “Good”

“Right, um ok. We’re all a team?”

“...Fine brat, we’re all a team”

Despite the insult, she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

“How about a team hug?”

Before Aquarius could object, they all shared a mischievous look, before catching her in the middle of a large hug. She squirmed out of their hold, cursing them all out loudly as she grabbed a box and floated upstairs. They watched her go and she wondered if they maybe had gone a bit far.

“My bedrooms going to be flooded isn't it?” 

“Probably”

“I'll deal with it...after I've talked to Yukino”

She was definitely not confident enough in her new power to face Aquarius, better to just leave for the train and deal with her wrath later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic con was awesome! I went as Lucy of course, i'm glad to be back writing though.


	7. A Phoenix's power slowly awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's plan is sidetracked by her friends, while something new seems to be growing inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the small chapter, life has not slowed down for me lately. But this is nice and concise at least.

She was about to leave, when she remembered her old master’s words. She quickly passed the message on, her old friends elated at being so welcomed. Some claimed they would take Fairytail up on the offer and she had to smile, bemused at the potential antics lying beneath those words. She wasn't sure if even Fairytail was ready for 24/7 Gemini, but now they had welcomed such a possibility, there was no going back. She laughed at herself as she left, eager to see what trouble they get up to.

She focused on her friends, allowed her power to take her to them, relaxed and confident as she was, she was caught a little off guard when her feet landed on a moving floor. She fell backwards, before there were loud yells of surprise and she fell back against a hard chest. A metal hard chest to be exact. She grinned up at Erza, despite her back aching a little in protest and slowly caught her balance.

“Sorry guys, wasn't expecting the ground to be moving”

Erza shook her head as the others, sat around a small table, waved her off. Her attention was caught by the window, at the scenery racing past and it quickly dawned on her what was happening.

“Sorry Lucy, we had to get this train otherwise it would be an hour until the next one, we know you wanted to be quick so we bought tickets.”

“Yeah but we got weird looks for buying yours”

“He kept repeating the number he was giving us like we couldn’t count or something”

She chuckled at the image of a perplexed conductor, yeah that probably would have been a bit weird to explain. Given their reputation, the doubt didn't really surprise her. Happy looked up at her, eyes gleaming mischievously.

“Ya know Lucy, you could have ridden with us for free”

She frowned at the troublesome cat, not really sure she liked the direction he was pulling the conversation.

“That's illegal Happy!”   
“But is it illegal for a spirit? The law isn't too clear about that”

“That doesn't really matter, she’s not as morally bankrupt as you are”

Leave it to Carla to make a snide comment at anything Happy was saying. She sighed as she continued to scold the blue exceed, sitting down by Wendy. Erza took her seat opposite. Her and Wendy shared a seat, while Erza, Gray and Natsu sat on the other. Carla was comfortable on Wendy’s lap while Hapy was stood on the table, apparently unable to be even remotely still. Wendy moved a little closer to her, seemingly still a little nervous. 

“Still, not only are you paying us, but your paying your own way too, not everyone does that”

“I’d pay any amount to spend time with you guys Wendy”

She wrapped an arm around her, squeezing Wendy in a one arm hug, succeeding in her mission to cheer her up a little. Wendy relaxed against her, letting the casual affection wash away any remaining guilt.

“So how long till we get to Sabertooth?”

There was a pause as they all looked at each other, suspicion rose up in her, even though Erza wore a friendly smile as she leaned forward.

“Actually, we were thinking of taking a quick one stop detour.”

“Excuse me?”

Hadnt they heard Loke’s rant about her limits? even if she could last a day or two, she wasn't confident in her power or strength just yet. Gray straightened up, the ice mage acting quick to back up their choice and lower her guard.

“We've sent a letter out to Sabertooth telling them were coming and to make sure Yukino is there when we arrive, because you want to see her. We haven't told them why though”

Matching grins appeared on the two boys faces, as if sharing some private joke or prank. She hoped they didn't make this difficult for her, well more difficult than it was going to be anyway.

“So we can’t go until the letter arrives, otherwise Yukino might be on a mission or something. So what does that mean Happy?”

“What Natsu?”

“More time with Lucy!”

“Aye sir!”

She groaned at their antics, shaking her head as Natsu and Happy laughed in victory.

“They do ave a point, going all the way there would be pointless if there's noone there to explain the situation to. Besides, the mail is going first class, it should be there by this afternoon.”

Somehow, even the most innocent of their group, the young dragonslayer, looked coy as she spoke. Had they really...? Well there was one way to be sure. She crossed her arms, eyebrow raising slightly, trying her best to hold back a disbelieving smile.

“So why didn't you just use a communications lacrima if the message was so important? It would guarantee she was there and would mean there was no need for detours”

They froze, somehow not expecting that question. Really guys? She wasnt that slow.   
“Well...we just kinda..”

“You see its…”

They all broke at once, dropping their heads in defeat.

“We wanted to spend more time with you”

She wasn't shocked, more touched, she couldn't help the warmth spreading up through her chest, she chuckled to herself as the others practically fought each other to explain.

“This is our last job together! We wanted it to last. We really won’t get to see you too often after this!”

“Right! It’s only one detour, a little town called Aster, it’s on the way. We’ll stop there for a day Lucy, then tomorrow we’ll head to Sabertooth, can you handle that?”

Nice of them to think of her limitations  _ after  _ coming up with this little plan of theirs, still, if it was only a day then she should be fine. 

“I can handle that, but can we not keep adding more time to this trip? As much as I love spending time with you all. I promised Aquarius I would help Yukino find her.”

“Then we can help with that!”

A small cheer rose up from Natsu and Happy as they danced as well as they could in such a small space.

“Are you sure you don't mind? I’m taking you away from the guild”

Hands reached across to hold hers, she was a little surprised to find her hands in Erza’s, but maybe she shouldn’t be, considering how much this amazing woman loved her friends.

“We don’t mind at all, this is important to you, so it’s important to us. Let us help you”

She stared in awe of her friends before smiling softly.

“Of course, then the job has expanded a bit. First guide me to Sabertooth, then help me find Aquarius”

“Job accepted Lucy Heartfilia, of course we’ll be happy to help you”

“Of course we will, besides, that kinda helps us with what we were planning to do anyway”

“What?”

Her face turned to Gray, finally taking her hands out of Erza’s, a little embarrassed she let them be together that long. There were more shared looks between the group, before he finally shrugged and continued.

“We wanted to help you with your new powers, so that you know for a fact you can properly control them”

“It would be more professional for you and more helpful for Yukino right? If you were able to explain everything you were capable of right away”

“Plus you have two teachers right here! I can help you with your healing and-”

“And I'll show you how to really fire things up!”

Natsu stood up, his excitement causing his hands to burn with a powerful flame. He punched the air in front of him, showing off his strength and ability. She sighed fondly at their antics, catching Wendy looking up hopefully at her from the corner of her eye. She nodded, feeling gentle hands grab her arm in excitement.

“Ok fine, you have a point. We’ll stop to do some training, rest up, then be gone first thing tomorrow, are we clear on this?” There were firm nods, all eyes on her, you could hear a pin drop they were so focused. She was kind of amazed. “Then I agree to your plan, just don’t expect me to go easy on you Natsu!”

“Same to you Lucy! You’re going down!”

He snickered, encouraged by an agreeing Happy, Erza sighed and pulled him down, finally getting him to sit again.

“You’re supposed to train her not beat her up”

“No pain no gain Erza! And I teach best through pain”

She had a sneaking suspicion she was going to regret her training with Natsu.Though if she did end up bruised, at least Wendy’s healing training would come in handy. She sighed, she wished Levy had more time to research Phoenix’s, hopefully she would still be able to send what she finds along. Any understanding of the mythology could help her better grasp her newfound abilities. And perhaps herself too. 

She didn't know how to explain it to Team Natsu, perhaps only her spirit friends could understand it. But she felt something new inside her, new instincts and wants beside her own, that were slowly coming to light. She wasn’t sure if she was meant to suppress these new urges or not, another question for her spirits she guessed. For now she would have to keep these urges to herself, even if one of them was to just get up and fly, to feel wings flow from her back and send her soaring-

“Lucy, are you ok? We lost you there for a minute”

“Uh yeah fine, what’s the problem?”

“Nothing, it’s just we’re here”

She looked outside to find that the train had indeed stopped. She fought back a flush at spacing out and stood up with her friends, she moved out of the way to let them go first, since they had this all planned out, they probably knew where to go. She followed behind them, at the back of the line as they slowly made their way through the train. A loud cry caught her attention, a mother trying to talk to one child, while a small baby in a carrier was crying its poor little heart out. She moved back to let them go in front of her, the mother looked tired, about ready to leave the train and collapse the moment she got home. Her eyes were drawn to the baby however.

_ Teething, in pain. Help. _

All her senses zeroed in on the child, before she knew it, a hand was on the baby's cheek. Something she didn't quite understand, but felt warm and safe, flowed through her veins into the child, it stopped crying immediately, giggling instead. The mother looked at her warily as she straightened up, removing her hand as something deep down inside her was now satisfied.

“How did you-?”

“Lucy! We have to go!”

“Right! Sorry! Um bye!”

She shot off, not looking back. It seemed ignoring whatever this was, was going to be harder than she first thought.


	8. Fire burns within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy tries her hand at mastering her flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this is back! Another small chapter I know but I wanted to update it! Next chapter should be the last before they finally head out to Yukino and the plot moves again!

She quietly got off the train, not really sure what she should say, should she tell anyone about that? She let herself be pulled along by her friends through the small town as she contemplated her options, would it be better to ask a spirit first? To get a full understanding of it before she just dropped this on them? It probably was right? Mentally agreeing with herself she decided to keep quiet, just for now, when she knew what was going on she would explain it all to them.

With a slightly more confident spring in her step she caught up to her friends, allowing them to give her a tour of Aster. It was a lovely village all in all, the people here seemed nice, the smells were lovely, fresh food stalls getting her stomach rumbling, despite the fact that she didn’t need to eat anymore. They led her around a few stores as she took in more of the sights, of cosy wooden homes that added to the general atmosphere, small patches of nature that rose up to fight against the encroaching civilisation, the flowers were particularly nice to stop by. 

Emotionally soothed, she happily chatted aimlessly with her friends, talking about anything and everything as they wandered through. They eventually came to a small park, a place where nature had been allowed to win its constant fight. The trees stood tall, almost like they were welcoming them in as they stepped in through large metal gates.Getting straight to business, Erza straightened up, her smile was gone and replaced with a concentrated frown as she examined the park for the right spot, effectively scaring away some of the other more timid guests. She was about to call out and ask her to maybe calm down, when she stopped, nodding to herself as she turned to face them.

“Here’s a good spot I think, open space, away from the trees, noone around to get hurt. It’s perfect.”

“Right let’s get to it! Are you ready Lucy?”

Wait a minute, didn’t she get a rest? A chance to catch her breath even a little bit? Apparently not, since Natsu quickly pulled at her arm, getting her to stand in the middle of the space. She looked to her other friends, but they just stood on the side lines, acting as impartial referees. She got a thumbs up from Gray and a supportive cheer from Wendy, but that was it. They seemed really caught up in this too, how great for her. She sighed, deciding to just get this over with.

Natsu quickly got into an aggressive stance, as she unconsciously reached for the whip.

“Hey! We agreed, fire only Lucy! Come at me with your flame!”

She paused, as much as she wanted to whip that look off of Natsu’s face, The Spirit King’s words returned to her, Eridanus could one day come for it, it wasn’t hers to rely on. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it go. Natsu grinned at her, an encouragement, and she relaxed.

“Ok, so how do I do this?”

She looked at him expectantly, though was quickly disappointed by the surprised look on his face.

“What do you mean Lucy? Just get fired up already!”

“Idiot! She’s never used fire magic before!”

A small piece of ice flew through the air, smacking Natsu in the back of his head. He cursed loudly at Gray, then quietly at himself.

“I knew that...hmmm ok well I learn by doing. So how about I use my flame first?”

“Sure, whatever you think will help.”

She was in completely new territory here, she needed his help. If he thought being near flame would help her, she’d give it a try, what did she have to lose? He took in a deep breath, confident smirk returning to his features, his familiar flame started to dance around his fingers, itching to fight, rather like it’s creator. He held one hand out, palm up, letting the flame flicker in his hand. He frowned thoughtfully at it, there was silence before he huffed.

“I’ve never really had to think about it before, my flame just comes to me, it’s almost ...natural?”

“I think you mean instinctual?”

“Right, thanks Happy. I just want it...and it happens? My magic responds to me I guess?”

Now, a lot of people might think Natsu silly, but she knew he cared, he tried. Perhaps he wasn’t the teams tactician, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t smart. His words helped her, she realised what he was trying to say. To relax, let it come to you. She took a deep, calming breath before closing her eyes. She needed to find the flame within her, to focus and find that burning light.

She poked and prodded inside her, until she found a small spark, a wave of warmth flowing through her and moving out into the air through her. In return she felt a pull in the air around her, like she was a living magnet, drawing something in towards her…

“Woah Lucy!”

Startled, she opened her eyes.Natsu’s fire was still in his palm, but it was flickering towards her, leaning forward and away from Natsu. As she let go of control, it returned to its normal position, no longer trying to leave his hand. He beamed at her as she struggled for words.

“Were...were you doing that?”

“Nope! That was all you!”

His excitement was catching, even if all she had done was call fire to her, that was something. She found herself bouncing a little.

“How do I make flame though?”

“Do the opposite of that!”

Well no duh, she could have said that. She rolled her eyes before thinking that advice over. She hadn’t consciousely chose to, put she had been pulling in, drawing in magic and flame from around her. So the opposite, would be to push the magic out instead? Was it that simple?

“Ok, i’ll try it”

She brought her hand out, mimicking Natsu, focusing her gaze intently on it. She mentally tried to push her magic there, to focus and bring it to life. She wanted to find that warmth and expel it outwards, trying to imagine a small, kindling flame. Instead her mind seemed to go straight for the big guns. She thought over and over about a burning flame, laying waste to everything in its path. She could feel the scorching heat melting her skin, her stomach plummeted, losing more and more faith even as she stood there There was a few minutes of nothing, before she gave up, groaning a little. 

“What am I doing wrong here?”

She turned to her friends on the wings, hoping for some useful advice. She caught Gray forming small objects in his hands, small animals, Fairytail’s guild symbol, to people. When he caught her eye he shrugged.

“It’s hard to explain it better than Flame brain did, when it comes to the elements, you have to relax, don’t think too much about it”

“Lucy, when you used your spirit magic, did you focus this much? Wind can be tricky to maneuver so I get it but...”

“To use those huge attack spells? Definitely. But to actually open a gate?....No I guess not. But that’s different”

“How?”

How was it this hard to explain? Elemental magic was so different from her own, she wanted Erza to back her up. But she knew requip magic was a whole different type of summoning magic, even her star dresses really didn’t follow the same principle. She frowned as she hummed in thought, desperate to help them understand.

“Celestial magic is like...a voluntary exchange in power? The only reason I found it so easy to summon my spirits was because of our strong bond. They wanted to be at my side just as much as I wanted them there. Celestial magic runs on love, on trust. Human and spirit work together and boost each other's strength. The longer and better the bond, the stronger the mage gradually gets, it still takes a lot of energy, but the stress is eased off a little. The same with my dresses. It should come as no surprise I perfected Loke’s first, since he jumps at the slightest chance to compliment me in it. The same logic applies, if we couldn’t trust each other, there would be no exchange of power, the magic would have been much harder to grasp. On my own I’m not sure if I could have ever unlocked that ability. I’m just not programmed to fight this way.”

There was silence as they took this in, it was an important reminder of how she had usually worked. All she had to do was gently reach out and her spirit was already reaching back for her, of course it had been easy, the load was shared between them equally. With an element however, she felt on her own, especially with fire. Why did it have to be fire? It was so destructive, when mishandled it burned down livelihoods, was she ready for that? 

In the midst of her worrying, she didn’t catch the fact Natsu had come to her side, he had to poke her to get her attention.

“Maybe forget the fight for now and start small?”

“But I...I want to learn-”

“Oh we’ll still have a fight and i’ll still beat ya” He took a second to smirk at her. “But you need to be able to control fire first, otherwise you’d burn everything down, which isn’t a bad thing-”

“It is!”

“Fairytail doesn’t need to owe another town money Natsu!”

“Right! I don’t want to spend the next week healing grumbling, rude people!”

“...because it’s a very bad thing. So we’ll go small until we can go big!”

“...Ok, what do you suggest?”

“Ya thinking too much, you gotta stop that for starters. Fire is all about passion! About fighting first asking questions way later!”

“....and that helps me control it how? I don’t want to burn everywhere down like you do all the time. I would like to keep some dignity!”

Natsu paused, before looking over to Gray for some help. He needed to articulate his point and wasn’t having much luck. With a large sigh, the ice mage walked over.

“....There’s no need to be so afraid Lucy. If you’re afraid you'll lose control just as much if you don’t care enough...like this idiot. You can think too much and too little. Thought has to go into my ice magic, to let it form, to give it direction, but if I overthink the forms going to come out all wrong and it could go spiralling out of control. I assume it’s the same with fire, I can't really say from personal experience.”

He grinned, chuckling a little at his own joke. Wendy quickly sped over, eager to show her support.

“Right, don’t worry, you’ve got three elemantal wizards at your disposal! We’ll all help you, if worse comes to worse I don’t mind healing a few burns”

She shrugged nonchalantly, like a burning skin wasn’t that bad. Though she supposed for this lot it wasn’t, they all had been through so much worse than a little fire. If she lost herself they could help her through it. She would be ok.

“Alright, let me try this again”

They stepped back at her words, giving her space. Her mind attacked her as she tried to focus, to return to that wave of warmth, reminding her she could bring this village to ashes if this went wrong. She tensed up, fear grasping her until she looked into her friends encouraging eyes. They all believed in her, believed she would one day control this, so she could. She just needed to keep at it, one step at a time until it became natural.

She breathed in, once more trying to return to that friendly space inside her, where it had seemed just fine to use this magic. She searched herself until she found that fire in her core, her burning soul ready to jump into action. The magic jumped at her beckoning, ready to leap out and strike, she felt an immense pressure to keep it pushed down and bottled up, under her control. What felt like hours of wrangling her magic to get it to behave was actually closer to a minute. She opened the doorway to her fiery centre, only a little, to let a tiny piece escape. It shot through her body, before bursting out of her palm, dancing wildly. It startled her, for a moment she let it slip, it was hungry, eager to strike and panic lead to it almost leaving her. She could feel it trying to claw up her arm and feed on her. But she wasn’t alone, not in facing this fear. All of this wasn’t like her spirit magic, but she could still do this. Determination overrode fear, allowing her to shrink the flame, until it was nothing more than a small light in her hands. She felt exhausted at the exertion that took, but proud too. She did it! This small flame, no bigger really than that of a candle, was hers, it was listening to her! Maybe? Yes?! 

She was laughing and celebrating with the others before she could stop herself. She was bouncing on her feet, overjoyed by such a small feat. There was a hand on her shoulder as Erza finally came over, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Knew you could do it Lucy, well done”

“Great job”

“Yeah! Just make it a little bigger and-”

“I think that’s enough for now Natsu”

She was glad for Erza’s interruption, her shoulders sagged and her flame fizzled out as her weariness hit her. How much energy she used? Had that cost her time in Earthland? That small flame? She couldn’t be sure, but she was a little worried about finding out.

“If ya really want a fight though lizard, how about me and you brawl?”

“Sure ice snot, let’s see if you can scratch me this time!”

“Hey now!”

Their squabbling faded into the background as she let Erza and Wendy lead her away to sit down on the grass. They were sitting on each side of her, Carla resting in Wendy’s lap and yelling insults at Happy when he got a bit too close to the action. 

“Rest up Lucy, you earned it”

“Really? I didn’t do too much.”

A shoulder bumped hers, a soft, understanding smile resting on Wendy's face.

“Do you think my wind was this strong when I first started? I could barely move leaves but look at me now. It takes practice, whether you’re a human or a spirit. I’m sure they didn’t poof into being as experts. I wonder how many times they messed up at the start”

The idea of the spirits goofing up their powers had the three of them giggling, it was wrong but, the increasingly bizarre scenarios they were coming up with were just too good not to laugh at. The idea that she wasn’t alone in her missteps made her feel a little better too. 

“Yeah...one day i’ll be amazing at this. I’ll look back on this day and laugh at myself”

“Absolutely, but for now, watch Natsu and how he controls his power, you might actually learn something.”

“How many injuries we’re going to have to heal later? Don’t think I've forgotten I'm helping teach you too!”

She almost seemed excited at the idea, which was adorable, she pulled the younger woman into a one armed hug.

“I can't wait teacher Wendy! Your student is ready and willing!...After a quick rest”

“This is all the training for now, we promise, but please keep it up. Both on Earthland and in the Celestial spirit world, if you can”

“I will”

She may not arrive at Sabertooth a master fire user, but healing at least seemed to come naturally to her? Perhaps, she would have to see.

Right now, she was more preoccupied watching two elemental wizards trying, and failing, to beat the stuffing out of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Lucy has had some destructive magic, it's been very precise. Her whip, Sagittarius arrows, Regulus magic on her hands. It's not often she uses magic that could flail widely out of control, this is quite out of her comfort zone.


	9. Healing is as simple as 1,2,3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy takes over to teach Lucy some new tricks, but this magic seems to come much easier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another short chapter, but I am currently fighting overtime at work and a bad cold, blergh, hopefully it picks up after this,

Natsu and Gray finally finished fighting about a half hour later. By the time they were done, the duo were covered head to toe in bruises and scratches. They were exhausted yet laughing, pushing each other lightly even as they sat down. Wendy immediately moved over to them on the grass, Lucy quickly following suit. The youngest member puffed out her cheeks, arms at her side, looking stern despite her size.

“Stop fighting you two! How are we supposed to help if you keep squabbling?”

“Sorry Wendy”

It was a comical sight, two strong wizards of Fairytail bowing to a small girl in a cute dress, but noone messed with Wendy, lest they want to be ‘accidentally forgotten’ when it came to being healed or supported. If that didn’t work, then Carla was a demon all her own, who made even the most vile creatures look like fluffy pets in comparison. They were a power duo alright, one to keep an eye on at any rate. She kneeled by Natsu while Wendy took a spot by Gray. 

“Ok, these two went a little bit too far and bruised each other”

“Normal for those two idiots don’t you think?”

Another point for Carla, at least when it came to Natsu, was that Happy would always defend her, regardless of what she did. So if the fire dragon slayer wanted to take a shot at her, he’d have to go through his best friend first. That was never going to happen, so instead she heard a slight grumbling come from him, words that were probably very rude. She gently patted his arm to help soothe him, thankful he wasn’t taking the bait. Wendy’s fingers started to glow as the magic flowed from her core into her hands. Gray’s bruises started to glow softly before slowly starting to disappear, his skin looking much clearer. With all the small cuts gone, he hardly looked like he had just been in a fight, if you forgot about his heavy breathing. She beamed proud of her work, rebuilding her shaky confidence in her healing prowess.

Guilt swelled a little inside her at the reminder that it was her who brought about this doubt, hopefully this little lesson helped speed her own healing process. 

“Ok Gray, you’re done”

“Thanks Wendy, great job as always” He ruffled her hair affectionately, grinning at her small chuckle. “Lucy’s all yours, she’s in great hands i’m sure”

He shot them a wink as he moved over to be with Erza, both of them watching but not really onguard, healing was much safer than fire and Wendy could handle any issues, so the two chatted comfortably, not really paying much attention to them. The lack of eyes or pressure was actually really helpful, she felt herself relax a little. She hoped the smile she gave Natsu held even an ounce of her appreciation.

“Thank you Natsu, for being my guinea pig that is. I’m sorry if I don’t get this right first time”

She grimaced, her small flame didn’t give her much confidence, but hopefully she could do this. He shrugged in response to her worries, nonchalant.

“Eh, I wasn’t the best teacher, so if this helps you more i’m up for it! Besides the longer you take, the longer we get to lounge around!”

He had no grasp on the meaning of subtlety did he? Still, he somehow calmed her down, bringing a small amount of joy into her heart. 

Her teacher sat down beside them, looking completely serious, she had gone into full tutor mode and it seemed the best idea to just play along with it. She sat up a little straighter, making sure it was obvious she was paying full attention.

“Ok Lucy, now you’re going to heal Natsu’s wounds, they are only small, but will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine...I’m more worried about Natsu” 

“Hey! Aren’t you supposed to be making me feel better?”

“That’s debatable, I mean you are a member of Fairytail, not Sabertooth”

“You’re already betraying us?!”

“Of course!”

There was a moment of cold, hard silence as they looked into each others eyes, before she cracked, unable to keep her composure. She started to giggle, that broke down into full body laughter when the others joined in, this was what she needed. Her worry was washed away by their faith and joy, this would be much easier. 

“Ok, so what should I do?”

“Well, the first thing is to not overthink it, I’ve never heard of overhealing someone, but you can't be too careful”

“Right, like with fire, I cant panic”

“It can be tricky in a battle to not lose your head, but if you freak out, your patient will freak out, which is obviously no good.”

How professional, Carla seemed to approve, as she stood by her fellow Exceed, she smiled proudly, almost like a mother to a child. The idea of Carla adopting a dragonslayer amused her, but considering their past, maybe warm and fuzzy was more appropriate.

“Hard to help someone while they could potentially hurt themselves”

“Correct! When both you and your patients are as relaxed as you can be considering the situation, then you start to use your magic, help their mind and their cuts, make sure they are as comfortable as possible and that will help you. It helps me anyway...it’s easier to call on my magic when there is that emotional connection...that makes sense right?”

“It does”

“You’re doing a great job! Keep it up”

“Alright! Now onto the fun part, focus on his bruises, focus on leading your magic there, convincing it to cool and heal. Take all the time you need, if he complains don’t listen, it’s not life threatening”

“I don’t think you’re meant to insult the injured-”

“Shut it, you’re breaking my concentration”

 A quick tongue pull before he held out his arm for her, allowing her to spot a giant bruise splashed out on his skin. A wave of revulsion flowed through her, her arm twinged as if she had been the one hit. She gently took his arm, moving without thinking, her thumb rubbed over the bruise gently,almost as if something else was directing her. There were voices around her, but they were murky and far away, almost as if she were underwater, as magic started to flow inside her. 

_ Help your friend, he’s injured. _

It came so much easier to her, this magic that seemed to wrap her up in a blanket and warm her soul. It felt natural, it felt right, to share this wave of security with the world. Her power swirled in her chest before flowing through her arms, tickling her fingers and filling her with a bubbling joy. It jumped from her fingers into his arm without any real pushing from her, it poured into him, giving him a slight glow. HIs ‘battle scars’ slowly vanished, leaving him looking refreshed and ready to take on another pointless squabble. She sat back up, removing her hands from him, a feeling of pride swelling up from her soul, like something approved of her actions, confused her, as did the fact that his wounds were gone. That was fast. 

“....Did you help me?”

“No...you did that all your own”

The awe in her voice caused her to look up, they were all staring at her, a mixed bag of expressions, varying between wary and wonder. It hurt a little to be stared at like that, she had to get to the bottom of it. 

“What’s the problem? Did I do something wrong?”

“No Lucy you didn’t but…”

Wendy and Carla shared a look, neither sure what to say, thankfully the other dragonslayer and Exceed weren’t so shell shocked.

“You were so cool!”

“Yeah! You’re eyes were all glowy and stuff! You healed him so quickly too!”

“Glowy and stuff…?”

Erza slowly walked over, eyeing her up cautiously, like she was about to explode.

“Your eyes glowed a little red, so did your fingers. But what was most unnerving was that...you didn’t respond to us, for a moment there it was like we didn’t exist, or that you couldn’t hear us. You were blank, in a sense, are you ok?”

She took a moment to mentally check everything, she felt fine, better than fine actually. She felt good at being able to help someone, that strange pride was still there. Other than that, everything was normal.

“I’m fine, i’m sorry to freak you out. I’m going to be honest, I got kinda...lost? In my magic? It was like my instincts took over, it was just natural, I didn’t need to put any real effort or thought in. Or maybe I did and just didn’t notice? Perhaps it helped that you were a friend, or someone I wanted to heal? That’s why it came so easily? I’m really not sure”

She frowned, a headache starting to form as she thought over the different possibilities. Was this normal? She needed to have a chat with her spirits as soon as possible because otherwise-

“Lucy! I can see you overthinking things, it’s alright, i’m sorry for worrying you”

“Right, it’s honestly a good thing that healing magic comes so naturally to you”

“Yeah, I bet Yukino and Sabertooth will appreciate it, so please calm down”

She was pulled back to her friends, who were all currently around her, she had lost herself again hadn’t she? She sighed heavily, getting up and prompting Natsu and Wendy to do the same. 

“You’re right, there's no point worrying, besides at least i’m good at one of my magics, even if the other needs major practice”

“Which you will get in time Lucy, no need to rush.”

“No need huh?...I want to know more about this feeling inside me, I can't explain it, but it’s like a voice in my soul, something guiding me and pulling me in a certain direction.”

The others shared glances, not really sure what to say, there was a beat before Erza spoke up.

“I think Capricorn or Loke could best help you with that, the celestial spirits would know more about their instincts than us, and those two adore you and are always happy to lend a hand”

So they wouldn’t mind silly questions like this, it was a solid idea…

“I’ll ask them after we get to Sabertooth, but before we leave for Aquarius. In that moment of peace, of actually being settled, I'll probably be able to vocalise my thoughts better. Besides, I don’t want to worry my new guild with this, I don’t want to make it their problem.”

“You won’t, but even if you did, they’ve come a long way since the Grand Magic Games, they’d understand.”

They had a point, gone were the days of brutal punishment in that guild, but still, it’s best for their owner if a celestial spirit actually has everything under control. They wouldn’t berate or harm her if she failed or flipped out on them, but she would still feel guilty and awful if she did. She could almost feel herself starting to spiral again when Natsu slung an arm around her shoulders.

“How about we relax with some food? We’re all a little tired and i’m super hungry!”

“Let’s eat all the fish!...Well you can have some too Carla”

“Thank you, you’re so generous”

“I know”

Poor Happy, unable to read sarcasm, or he could and just didn’t care, well as long as he was smiling it was fine. She appreciated the sudden change in topic, they were always watching out for her weren’t they? A smile made it’s way onto her lips before she could really stop herself.

“I wouldn’t mind a quick something, just to get my energy up.”

“Do spirits need to eat or drink? I know Loke used to at the guild but i’m pretty sure that was part of his act”

“I don’t think we do? But the different tastes and textures are still appealing to me. It’ll make things feel somewhat normal again anyway”

“Food it is!”

“Then a nap!”

A loud cheer rippled through her friends, surprising her, had they really been that tired? She barely felt anything, even though they had been walking around all day. Do spirits even need to sleep? It was probably optional but…

She watched her friends as they started to move away, teasing and laughing with each other. She wanted to join in everything they did, maybe a little slumber party was in order, nothing could end the day better.

_ As long as it doesn’t devolve into a pillow fight that is. _

She sighed as she followed them, ability to sleep or not, she had the feeling that they were all going to keep her awake.


	10. A train wreck of a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last leg of the journey is interrupted by some uninvited guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am so sorry this took so long! But it's nearly 6000 words, which is a long chapter for me, so I hope that makes up for it.

Turns out spirits didn’t need sleep as urgently as humans did, or maybe she was running on a spirits clock now, a day to them wasn’t even really an hour to her. She had to get used to that idea, otherwise the fact she had to watch over her friends while they slept might be a little creepy. She just wasn’t tired, even after her workout, sure she needed a sit down, but sleep wouldn’t come.She would have to ask the other spirits if that was normal, or if there was some way to at least rest. Regardless, when her friends woke up, the breakfast she had ordered was waiting for them, to which they happily dug in.

Packing up was slow, as was the return to the train station, they seemed to purposefully drag themselves along. She would be infuriated if she wasn’t so touched. Still, even Fairytail couldn’t slow down a running train, not without completely running it off the tracks anyway. It wasn’t until they were all sat down, that she felt like they were properly moving again.

The moment the doors were closed and they were on the move again, she felt it was time to strike. She had thought long and hard last night, and realised they had never expanded on what had happened while she was gone. She got the feeling, if it was up to them, she would keep waiting for an explanation that would never come. So she had no choice but to bring it up herself, but first, ease them in.

“So, have a nice night everyone?”

“Yeah, I had sweet dreams”

“Mine were fine until matchstick over here started snoring”

“That was you! You kept me up!”

“Unless I kicked you awake, I couldn’t sleep!”

“Ok, Natsu and Gray kept each other up, I knew that from the noise,what about the rest of you?”

“I got to giggle at those two so mine was fun”

“Yes, it was a quite pleasant night, we ladies slept fine anyway.’”

Well rested huh? Well being tricky about this probably wouldn’t have worked regardless. Best to be upfront about it.

“Oh, so you don’t mind chatting with me if you’re all so well rested then?”

“Absolutely not”

“We’d try and keep a conversation going even if we were tired Lucy”

“Really? Well thank you. Oh, and thank you for all the training, you’ve really kept me focused on the here and now.”

There were grins in response, except a puzzled Erza, who seemed to catch her interesting wording, well it wasn’t enough to stop her.

“What do you mean by that Lucy?”

“Well, what I mean is, you’ve been doing a great job of keeping the last three months a secret from me”

There was a stunned silence as the penny dropped, her friends looked at her aghast.

“I thought you had forgotten!”

“Yeah! You seemed to brush it off!”

“Only because I needed to talk with the Celestial Spirit King, I was a newly formed spirit after all. But now there's no urgency. All that’s in front of us is a chill train journey, plenty of time to chat, don’t you agree?”

“Why do you think anything happened?”

“Well the fact you’re so clearly dodging the subject? How about the fact Loke was apparently here for three months without returning to the Spirit world?”

“Shouldn’t you talk to him about that?”

She glared at them, trying to throw him under the bus were they?

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll  _ talk  _ soon” The chill in her voice caused them to shudder. “But first let’s talk about the fact you all flinched when I was relieved none of you had been seriously hurt while I was gone, care to explain that?”

They shared quick glances, a silent conversation, asking each other how much they should actually reveal. The frustration she felt stirring up inside her must have shown on her face, since Erza quickly responded to her. 

“We mourned you...but perhaps we didn’t grieve in the...healthiest manner”

“That’s an understatement”

“Natsu!”

“What?! We’re not going to get anywhere being cautious” Frustration marred his features before he sighed and fell back against the chair. “We got carried away is also an understatement, might as well come out and say it. We went on a rampage”

Stunned for a moment, she could hardly speak, instead she glanced around at the guilty faces of her friends, all a little awkward at Natsu’s bluntness. The emptiness was heavy, weighing down hard on her, so she felt compelled to fill it.

“A rampage? What do you mean?”

She felt Wendy curl into her, clinging tightly but not saying anything. Carla sat on her knee, cuddling her stomach and purring quietly, it could barely be heard, but it was for Wendy’s comfort. Instead it was Erza who responded, reluctantly carrying on from Natsu.

“We did nothing for a week, we were shell-shocked, it was honestly a blur for me. To lose such a treasured friend, I’m not sure what I did that week, I don’t think it could be called living”

“According to Juvia I was the frostiest she’s seen me in a long time, I wouldn’t look at most people and wouldn’t talk to her...But we all got together and decided unanimously that we should start working again” 

“Which is when we got real heated up. I was so angry, I wanted to burn everything”

“I...I felt awful” A small voice, muffled by her shirt, spoke up. “I needed to do something, anything. I needed to feel...something”

“...A group fueled by rage, hatred, guilt or even just plain apathy and numbness. Looking back it was never going to go well. Loke joined us and our emotions blended together into a whirlwind of sorrow, we left quite a mess”

“For so long we took job after job, never resting, even when it got to the point my ice had no structure, I pushed on, we all did.”

“You all did? Where did Loke even come from?”

“He bought your house and moved in”

“He what?!”

What was that idiot spirit thinking? She had been dead, why would he…?

“Yeah it was a bit weird, but you’ll have to talk to him about it, he never explained it to us”

“I wonder if he knows why he did it... What happened next? Tell me you didn’t hurt yourselves”

“Lucy...do we have to-”

“No, it’s only fair. We pushed on until our wounds grew too heavy and we had to rest. We ran out of steam, emotions spent, we rested. It wasn’t until after that we came to our senses. We didn’t want to worry you from beyond so we slowed down, took jobs at an appropriate level, we slowly got better, we never forgot, but we moved on”

“I’m glad to hear that at least, I wouldn’t want you to stay that way...I wish my message had gone through” The small bundle snuggled up to her tightened her grip. She was stepping close to a landmine, cutting too close. It was better to turn away from this now, she was focusing too much on the guilt and despair, it was time to smile. “But that’s in the past, Let’s focus on the here and now. I’m a spirit, you’re all here and are still my friends. We’re on one last job, together.”

“Yeah!”

“To Sabertooth!”

Their cheers of celebration were cut off by a large bang, the train shuddered and shook as it kept on its path. Loud voices and curses came from the next cart up. Their fellow passengers started to hide and panic as it became clear something was terribly wrong. She groaned as she stood, joined by the others.

“It can never be easy, can it?”

“Nope! But where would the fun be in that?”

“The fun would be in not getting harassed for once! Can things just not be peaceful for a change?”

“Apparently not Lucy, but we must focus! Let’s defend this train!”

They happily rallied around Erza, ready to strike, when another bang came from the front of the train, nearly shaking them off their feet.

“They must be trying to take the engine!”

“Are they trying to steal the whole train?!”

“Not on our watch! Let’s go Happy!”

“Aye-”

“Wait!”

She jumped in front of them, startling them, but she was actually thinking this through, regardless of whether they believed her.

“We’re at the front of the train. There are a lot more carriages the other way. That’s too many civilians getting hurt and way too many bandits to face if we split up too much. You all take that side, I'll handle the engine”

“What that’s-”

“You need Wendy to heal those they are clearly hurting, besides, if you want to save everyone along the many carts quickly, you’re already going to stretch yourselves thin. It’s best if just one goes for the engine”

“Lucy...are you certain?”

“Positive! Besides, worst comes to worst. I’m a spirit! It’s better if I’m sent down the more dangerous path-”

She expected the glares, but she didn’t count on Natsu storming up to her to be face to face.

“If one of your spirits said that you’d yell at them”

“...They’re not my spirits anymore and thats-”

“How is it different?”

She frowned, annoyed he had a point before muttering under her breath. When she faced him, it was with determination.

“Listen, we don’t have time for this! Free the other carts then come find me ok? I’ll be fine”

“Do you promise Lucy? No stupid ideas?”

He looked so earnestly at her, at that moment, she couldn’t deny him.

“I promise Natsu, I’ll be careful”

He examined her, staring deep into her eyes, searching for any sign of a lie. After a moment, he leaned back, satisfied and grinning. 

“Alright, catch you later, try to save some for me, won't you?”

“Me too Lucy, you better not get hurt taking on too many when I can help out”

Happy was looking up at her so openly worried, it made her pause for a moment. She hadn’t realised the exceed shared Natsu’s thoughts and emotions on this. She needed to please them both.

“Not a chance Happy. If you come back my way all you’ll see is a bunch of knocked out idiots”

He chuckled, now fully appeased and relaxed. He flew to Natsu’s shoulder, who let out a battle cry.

“Alright icicle, let’s see who beats the most!”

“Well it’ll be me, obviously”

As they argued, Erza sent her a quick nod.

“Good Luck Lucy. Ok Fairytail, let’s move!”

They charged over, surprising some bandits who were about to storm through to their carriage and started a fight in between them. Wendy falted, looking back but she shot her an encouraging smile before turning and running through the opposite exit to the cart.

 

She found herself in a large dining cart. The passengers who had been enjoying their meals were currently huddled up and tied together, under the watchful eye of a guard. Several more men and women were standing around, looking bored. They wore a dark uniform, it was close fitting, for ease of movement and many had grey belts that held weapons. They paused as she burst through, grinning evilly at her.

“Well what do we have here? A runner? Looks like we’re going to have some fun after all”

Her hand went to her whip, standing confidently as she gave them a responding smirk.

“The only one having fun here is going to be me. Trust me, I’ll enjoy knocking those smirks off your faces”

Two charged at her, while more stayed in the back, readying projectile magic. One pulled a sword from his belt, it crackled with electric energy, sparkling as he swung it at her. She dodged to the side, right into the path of their partner, who attacked her with close range blast magic, sending her crashing into the wall. Pain shot up her back as she slumped a little. She sucked in a deep breath as she pushed herself back up, not about to go down just yet. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for a strategy, she hadn’t expected this many to come to the front, it was a rather large group, she hoped her friends weren’t struggling. At that thought she felt energy burst through her, they could be in real danger! She had to get these idiots out of her way!

“Was that enough to teach the girlie a lesson?”

“Don’t try to run, just sit there like a good girl and wait for us to finish our job. Then maybe you’ll get to go home. I don’t think all of you will be quite so lucky!”

At their chuckles, a deep resounding fear washed over her. She was shocked to find it wasn’t her own. The captives were shaking, scared of dying here and never returning home. She was picking up on that, sensing the emotions of those around her, she’d never been so perceptive before, it threw her for a loop, but also angered her. How dare these people be forced to fear for themselves, their friends and family?! How dare they be hurt and forced to beg just to carry on? At the hands of some lowlifes? Her own hatred of these vile humans surged as righteousness overcame her.

_ Burn them! Punish them with your flame! _

A hot feeling swelled up in her chest, before pooling into her veins and mingling with her magic. The world was slowly dyed red in her eyes as the temperature in the room quickly increased.There was something in the air, a power raring to go off, it just needed a spark...She glared, flames dancing on her fingertips as she focused, one little push and her victims would burn! Her hand reached out, aiming for her foes, one little-

She was startled out of her trance by a hand tapping hers.

“Tagged out, it’s time to switch fighters! Don’t worry, I’ve got this!”

The world cooled, the suffocating heat dying off, as she stared in confusion at Loke. The lion spirit placed a hand on her forehead, hissing softly.

“You’re boiling Lucy! Do you have a fever? You might wanna sit this one out”

Her eyes were pulled away from his, a candle, somehow still upright on a table, was lit with her flame. The fire was dancing excitedly, wanting to leap out, entrancing her, calling her to act... Loke’s cool forehead on hers, a concerned frown on his face, snapped her out of it. The flame died, the world returned to normal and the magic crackling around and through her vanished. Her shoulders slumped as some of her energy left her.

“I’m fine Loke”

“You sure? You were awfully hot a second ago and not the good kind”

“Positive”

He hummed, unconvinced, as he stepped back. He looked her up and down, but spotting no weakness, he gave in.

“Alright, but i’m watching you, no funny business”

“Why is everyone saying that?!”

“As fun as this is, we were fighting you know?”

Their heads snapped back to their foes, right this was still a thing. 

“Of course, I hope you’re ready. For Lucy’s sake, I will defeat you”

Before she could stop him he ran forward, swiping at the one closest to him. The bandit with the magic that had sent her flying, some sort of shockwave or bomb magic? Regardless, it had to touch something to be of any use and Loke wasn’t about to let himself get hit, but he wasn’t exactly landing a hit either. They were slippery, dodging his attacks while trying to get into a proper position to strike.

“Do you have a name? Or do I just call you Jazz hands?”

“I’m Roderick and the one going to chop your little girly to pieces is Leon”

He growled in response, his jabs getting quicker as anger and frustration started to boil within him.

“So I can assume you’re responsible for getting everyone on the train?”

“On this cart? Absolutely. I’m not the only one with a destructive power, but mine is the best. I can exude as much force onto something as my magic allows. So one moment it’s a normal punch, the next-”

His fist shone white before he lunged forward. Thankfully he had basically called out his attack so Loke was able to move out the way, the train wasn’t so lucky. The moment his fist connected with the wall a massive energy pushed against it, cracking it before eventually breaking another hole into the side of the train. She really didn’t want to think of the repair costs, she also didn't want to think of what such a thing would do to her.

The lion spirit quickly caught his breath, but had to move again as a sword just missed him, Leon’s smirking face inches from his own. 

“Didn’t forget about me did you?”

He swung down, but the sword never made it to its target, she had delivered a swift kick to his back first, sending him sprawling to the ground.

“Did you forget about me?!”

“ Lucy! You don’t have to-”

He was cut off by a magical dart flinging past them and crashing into the entrance behind them.

“I think I do, if we don’t keep moving those at the back will get a good mark on us, besides you guys aren’t my shields, I told you that”

“But you’re-”

“I’m fine now Loke, I promise”

He grumbled a little but admitted defeat, especially as the duo were regrouping, readying for another attack.

“We should finish this off quickly, just in case. I don’t want you getting another fever. First let’s make sure we can't get sniped while we’re fighting”

He winked at her, energy swirling around his fist. She was struck by a sense of familiarity and knew to close her eyes. Just as she did, she heard him yell.

“Lion’s Brilliance!”

Light shone brightly, filling up the room, she could feel it even behind her closed eyelids. Once it faded, she opened her eyes to see her foes all disorientated, now was the time to strike. She finally pulled out her whip, lashing out and wrapping it around Leon’s sword, before pulling it out of his grip and at her feet. At the same time, her lion restarted his own attack, side kicking one into the other.They groaned as they tried to get back up, but quickly found themselves tangled in her whip, Loke walked slowly over to them, grinning in victory. 

“Good night.”

A swift left hook knocked them both out, she pulled back her whip, leaving them to slump unconscious on the ground. He let out a cry of triumph that had her giggling at his silliness. At the sound he quickly marched over to her, suddenly in a playful mood.

“Oh, how did I survive three months without this?! We make an awesome team and it’s so exhilarating to fight alongside you. I do think I won out in that trade, three months without to gain a whole eternal lifetime with you? I’m sure sinners like me are supposed to go to hell not heaven.”

She shook her head, so used to his flirts that even the lovestruck gaze he was sending her way didn’t fluster her. She was about to quip back when there were loud shouts. The ranged mages had recovered their sight and now there was no chance of hitting an ally, they were charging up ready to go all out.

“Tell ya what, we’ll discuss whether you’re in heaven or hell later. Let’s focus on those trying to kill us first”

“We can discuss all you like, but the answers pretty obvious to me”

They should have taken the barrage seriously, as they ducked behind furniture to defend themselves. But with the recent victory and the feeling of fighting beside a close ally, they just couldn’t. So caught up in their relaxed mood that, while they sneaked ever closer, she decided to bring up a topic that had intrigued her earlier.

“Oh! I hear you bought my home?”

He froze for a slight second before ducking back down behind their cover, dodging a magical projectile.

“Ah, did...did they tell you? I was going to tell you myself after this had all cooled over, I promise”

“Right, of course. Did you stay in it?”

He hung his head, even as he manoeuvred them both through a serpentine sprint followed by a combined attack, she almost pitied her foes, he’d be kinder if he wasn’t so distracted.

“That first week...and when we rested...But I slept on the couch! I didn’t do anything weird! I just...needed that space to remember you. Besides it felt like...If I lost your home, everything you owned, I would truly lose you for good...That sounds stupid saying it out loud”

He cursed under his breath, looking ashamed. He was so busy berating himself he ignored the robber trying to sneak up on him, trusting her whip and keen eye to knock them out.

“Not at all Loke, I understand” She desperately searched her brain for something positive to cheer him up, inwardly congratulating herself when she immediately found something. “Is that why my new home is so full? You kept my stuff safe for me? I appreciate it Loke, it makes my new house feel like a home.”

“Have they started moving it all in? That’s great! I want to visit when it’s all done so you can give me the tour...Wait a minute, they were supposed to tell me when they started so I could help”

He pouted childishly in indignation, even as his glowing fist easily knocked the final would be thief out. He had evaded their attacks, but couldn't evade Lucy’s finges as she gently flicked his forehead.

“Probably so you could rest, you know, like you should be doing right now?”

Even as he rubbed his forehead in mock annoyance, he had the audacity to grin at her.

“And leave a queen without her knight? Never! I made you a promise and the fact you’re a spirit now doesn’t change that”

“Thank you Loke...For the record, feel free to crash on my couch if you need a break from it all”

“I’ll take you up on that”

A flash of gold sparkles interrupted their conversation, as Virgo summoned herself beside them.

“Speaking of your home princess, it is now fully furnished, you may come and organise it however you wish- What happened here?”

She noticed the crooks on the floor, staring in wonder at the scene before her. 

“To make a long story short, train robbers, we’re trying to reclaim the engine, get this train back onto its original course”

“Then I shall help you”

“You don’t-”

She was cut off by Virgo storming ahead into the next carriage, followed by the clink of her chains and yells of pain. She shot a confused glance at Loke, who simply shrugged in response.

“Don’t look at me, she’s been acting strange, even for her.”

She sighed and waved to the passengers, telling them to wait there for the others, before she signalled to Loke and they raced into the next carriage. They stormed into a once gleaming kitchen, that now had food strewn all over the walls and criminals strewed over the many counters. There was a large, gaping hole in the side, probably Roderick’s work. Virgo stood in the middle of it all, trying to stand poised yet panting for breath. Anger rolled off her in waves and Loke took a small step back, nodding in her direction, a panicked look in his eye. A not so subtle ‘ask her what the hell is going on please’. She sighed, before slowly walking over to Virgo, before gently placing her hand on her shoulder. She flinched under her touch, clearly expecting to be hurt. She frowned when she finally got into the maids field of vision, not pleased by the reaction.

“Virgo...what’s the matter? Why are you so angry?”

There was silence as she looked away, unable to look Lucy in the eye. She waited patiently until her friend was able to build up the courage to speak.

“I was there Miss Lucy, except I was so far away. I was fighting off those who had pinned Taurus, so I wasn’t there when you...I wasn’t even there when you passed on. As your maid, I failed you princess”

The despair and self hatred tore into her own heart, she responded desperately, needed Virgo to see that wasn’t true.

“No you didn’t Virgo, you kept those bandits at bay, protected my friends while I tried to speak with them. You prevented them from following after me, you did what I would have wanted you to. Thank you Virgo, I’m so proud of your efforts, please don’t be ashamed, you have no need to be”

She finally met her gaze,eyes wet with barely held back tears. Her heart surged and couldn’t stop herself from hugging the maid close, trying to hold her up while she shook slightly, trying her best not to break in front of her princess. Giving her the respect and dignity she deserved, she didn’t call it out, letting her silently cry into her shoulder. They held each other close, until Virgo was certain her sobbing wouldn’t break through into her voice.

“Are you certain princess?”

“I am. I understand why you’re feeling guilty, but I’m here for you...Well maybe not right now, the train does need saving, but you get the idea.”

That got a small chuckle from her and a small nod as she pulled back. There was no trace she had cried on her face, a careful mask of professionalism slipping back on.

“Ok...But I'm helping you today, you can't change that. Feel free to punish me for my rash emotions”

“I won’t punish you for having a heart Virgo, it’s ok to have emotions. Besides, I’ve already punished Loke today”

At his name being mentioned he finally walked over to stand by her, she was thankful now for the space he had given them. He received a glare from the other spirit as she muttered darkly.

“Big brother is so lucky”

He just laughed in response, shaking his head fondly.

“Glad to see you’re back ‘Little sis’. Though I'm not sure you could call me lucky, she has a mean flick.”

Weirdly, Virgo’s eyes lit up.

“She flicked your forehead?! Big brother is lucky!”

She groaned as Virgo stared at her ‘Big Brother’ in awe, she was not going to encourage this!

“Come on you two, let’s get a move on, we still have a driver to save you know?”

“Right!”

“Lead the way!”

The trio moved into the engine’s carriage, spotting the injured driver, sat in the corner holding his side. He looked badly bruised, but otherwise in no immediate danger. There were two bandits currently squabbling over the controls, not paying them any mind as they argued about how to control the train. She shared a glance with her group before she coughed loudly, finally getting their attention.

“I’m sorry, but this robbery is over, surrender and you won’t be harmed”

She thought she looked pretty cool, standing form besides her two powerful friends. They seemed to disagree however, since they started to chuckle, laughing at her.

_ Now there’s a blow to the pride. _

“Is the little lady lost? Friends or no friends, don’t you realise the situation you’re in?”

“I dunno, she is a blonde, you know how dumb they’re supposed to be. I bet she’s real-”

A chain roped around him, cutting him off as he was suddenly pulled straight towards them. Loke reared back, before punching him straight up into the roof the moment he got close. The chains retracted, leaving him to fall heavily to the ground. The two other spirits glared at the one bandit remaining, the room feeling much colder at their obvious disgust.

“No one insults the princess while we’re here”

“Yeah, you’ve just made this personal. You’re going to regret that.”

_ The attack on you wasn’t personal?! _

They stepped forward in unison, Loke cracking his knuckles while Virgo’s chains dragged across the ground. They were probably trying to seem intimidating, but they just came off as dorky to her. It must have worked in some way however, because the bandit was on their knees, begging not to be hurt, he even willfully allowed them to tie him up. It was sorta anticlimactic, but that's what happened when the golden keys decided to actually put effort in. Perhaps she could be that strong and intimidating one day, if she could use her powers without potentially burning the world around her. The idea felt tangible, a goal she could reach if she tried, it was better to have something to shoot for. Strength enough to prevent people attacking her friends was a good start. 

As her spirits finished tying the robbers together, she moved over to the console, trying to see if anything was messed with. It was all nonsense to her, however, for all she knew the wrong lights were flashing and the levers were all positioned wrong, she could just make things worse.

“We should stop the train right? Allow everything to be solved?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me, but how?”

“For now, just pull the red emergency handle above you, that’ll stop the train dead in its tracks”

They all jumped, having forgotten the driver was still there. He shakily pointed up to a red handle by her head.

“Everyone, Hold onto something!”

The response was quick. Loke rushed over to grab onto the console and her, she held onto him, both stabilizing each other. Virgo kneeled and held onto the driver, wrapping her chains around them both to keep them steady, protecting him from further harm. When they were all ready and safe, she took a deep breath and pulled the handle.

The trains wheels screamed as it came to a sudden halt. She was flung forward against the console, but Loke prevented her from being flung backwards, grunting from the effort of keeping them both standing against the forces pushing on them. She felt his grip tighten on her, it hurt, but was probably better than being flung around on the floor. 

After what felt like hours of fighting against opposing forces, the train stilled. She flopped down against the console, taking a quick breather as his hands left her, standing straight beside her and granting her the luxury of being relaxed enough to rest. Virgo stood and came to her side, waiting for the next step of her plan. After a few minutes she felt like she could get up without throwing up, she stood shakily and glanced at the others. 

“Everyone alright?”

“An excuse to hold you in my arms? I’m perfect Lucy”

“I’m fine princess, I kept the driver safe too”

“I appreciated that, thank you miss”

She nodded her approval, glad Virgo was quick to remember him. There were small groans from the other side of the room. She turned to spot the robbers laying on top of each other, far from where they’d left em.

“We’re not ok”

“We could use some help”

She heard her friends grumble beside her, she felt she heard a distinct ‘No one cares’, but she could have been mistaken. Following their lead, she decided to ignore them, shouldn’t have tried to rob a train, maybe they’ll learn that lesson for next time. 

“Well, our jobs done, let’s go back and check with the others, they could use our help”

“Right, if Gray’s struggling it would be nice to fight alongside him with a clearer head. It’s nice to be able to actually appreciate the people I'm with”

“And if princess needs a hand I’m here too!”

She grinned at them both, braver from having their support. 

“Alright then, let’s go find their carriage, it shouldn’t be too hard. Just follow the trail of unconscious bodies”

“And destruction, knowing them they’ve probably caused more damage to the train then the bandits. Honestly, i’m glad you split from them, you’re less inclined to do something stupid”

“Why does everyone say that? Both you and Natsu think i’m about to go jump off a cliff or something”

He seemed surprised by her response, before shaking his head, a sad smile on his lips. His hands started to unconsciously fidget with his jacket as he thought something over. 

“I guess we’re similar in one way after all, he’s just gone up a little in my book.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I guess I can't really talk for him, but  _ I _ am not strong enough to watch you die, while I cant do anything about it, for a  _ third  _ time Lucy. If you think I’m ever leaving you, new owner or not, you’ve got another thing coming. I don’t care if our future owners hate each other, you will always come first to me. It wouldn’t surprise me if Natsu and Happy are a little overprotective of you now too. One more time would break us...I know these guys don’t have the power to kill you, not now you’re a spirit but...someone out there might. I won’t risk that, they won’t either. You’re in a pretty interesting position for a spirit Lucy, to have so many want to protect you is unique.”

She had no answer to that, what could she possibly say to that? She was touched, the warmth of her friends and their fierce love washed over her. But she was also struck by guilt, that she was the one to hurt them so, even unintentionally, tore at her. Guilt bled into and mixed with fear, as her brain realised they were dumb enough to do something dangerous just to save her. She needed to be careful in the future, she couldn’t risk her friends, not for anything.

The silence dragged on as she pondered her emotions, only interrupted by her friends moving to the back door.

“We should leave princess”

“We should see if the others are ok and we need to get Wendy to come and heal the injured”

She followed them blindly, though Loke stopped at the door, humming before looking over to her. 

“By the way, I couldn’t say this with all the fighting going on, but I love what you’ve done to your hair”

He beamed at her, even as she stared blankly at him. She reached behind her to gently move the ends forward, allowing her to get a proper look at it. Her hair was smooth and warm in her fingers, magic tingling in every strand. Her hair was her normal blonde until about halfway, where it slowly bled into orange, then red as the new colours engulfed the tips of her hair. When had this happened? During the fight? When? She found herself pondering that, and what it could possibly mean, as she followed them back deeper into the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's spirit side is really starting to awaken now, go her!


	11. Sabertooth approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awful journey there, Lucy finally arrives at her destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long, I've hit a bit of a writer's block when it comes to this story and I'm afraid it might show in this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy it.

It turned out the others didn’t need their help. As they ran through the train, reaching the end in record time, all they saw were unconscious bandits. Team Natsu had plowed through the other mages, clearing out cart after cart. She was always caught a little off guard by how powerful her friends could really be, their bull headed rampaging could give Taurus a run for his money. 

They caught up to Wendy at near the end of the train, she was currently moving up the carts, healing any passengers that had gotten caught in the crossfire. She stopped what she was doing when she spotted them though, beaming up at her. 

“Lucy! You’re alright, we were a little worried when the train came to a sudden stop”

They walked over to her as she stood up, finished with this cart. 

“Yeah the driver was attacked by those thugs, he’s going to need your help before this train is going anywhere”

“Or yours, my hands are a little full, there are still a few carts left before I can get to him”

“Oh right, I’ll do my best”

A hand ruffled her hair as Loke smirked down at her.

“You’ll do fine, the amazing Lucy will cure all ills. Now, if you could do something about my lonely, aching heart-”

“Are the others alright?”

Thank the stars for Virgo, at least someone knew that there was a time and place for everything. He reluctantly moved away from her, but she could tell he was just as intrigued to hear about the others as she was.

“Yeah, they’re rounding up everyone in that cart, then they’re going to start with the others. They want everyone tied up together in one cart so they can be kept an eye on. Erza said it will be easier to haul them away too”

“Right it will, glad to see you’re safe Lucy”

Speak of the demon warrior and she appears. How anyone could face her while she was wearing that no nonsense look on her face she’d never know. Natsu, Gray and Happy walked into the cart behind her, thankfully not too worse for the wear. The group had a few scrapes, but nothing life threatening, she got the awful feeling she was the only one to struggle on this train.

“Yeah, you missed out on the action though”

“I dunno man, from the looks of her, she had to go through a fight or two herself. It’s good to see you Loke...and you too Virgo”

The maid spirit bowed dutifully to her friends, while Loke casually strolled over, slinging an arm around Gray.

“It’s great to see you too, shame it’s always in these kinds of circumstances”

“About that, you better visit us when Lucy does, or I will storm Sabertooth myself. I’m not losing a good friend  _ and  _ my best bud”

“You can count on it. If for nothing else then to beat your ass in a brawl”

There was humour in the responding snort, as he not so gently shoved the lion spirit away. 

“Yeah right, I’d freeze you solid in ten seconds flat and we both know it”

There was a moment of tense stillness before they both laughed and she took a moment to soak it in. Even though they had been friends before Loke resumed his life as a spirit, she always found joy in her two families bonding and enjoying their time together. Sadly, they were still in the middle of a situation, even if her friends could relax, she couldn’t until everything was sorted. Still, that didn’t mean she had to split up the two goofy friends just yet.

“Virgo could you help them round everyone up and take them to the end cart? If anyone wakes up and tries to flee you have my permission to punish them.”

She stood up straight and saluted in response, what had she just been saying about goofy? Were any of her friends even vaguely normal?

“It will be my honour princess!”

“Thank you...I think? Anyway I’m off to help the driver, the sooner we get everything back under control the better”

“Oh, I’ll come with you then”

To her surprise Loke bounded over to her, leaving his human friends as he stopped by her side. She looked up, incredulous.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep!”

He grinned down at her like an idiot and she realised she wasn’t going to get any further explanation than that. She sighed as she turned away from her friends, waving a small goodbye as they got back to work. 

She moved her way back through the train, slower this time, as the fact that everyone was ok finally sank in. That thought alone lifted her, her friends caused her such worry. With nothing to distract her, she noticed a slight itching on her arms, deep under her skin. It was annoying and she frowned as she tried not to scratch it. 

“You ok?”

She jumped, she had momentarily forgotten she had even been followed. 

“Yeah I’m alright” This was probably nothing, or at least nothing to worry him about, but was the room getting a little warmer? “I’m just thinking about things is all”

“Jewel for your thoughts?”

“It’s nothing interesting” The sensation was starting to get worse and she couldn’t stop herself idly scratching at her neck, which caught his attention. “I’m just glad everyone’s fine”

He frowned at her, unable to keep the worry off his face.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I really am fine Loke, geez did you come with me to interrogate me?”

She frowned up at him, she didn’t mean to snap but with everything she was feeling his worry was just stressing her out. She tried to shrug off his responding glare, unsure of how successful she was. 

“No, I’m here to make sure you’re safe. You’ve been on Earthland for over a day, which for me would be fine, but I don’t think I need to remind you that you’re new to this whole spirit thing?” She grumbled in response so he took it as his cue to keep ranting. “You’ve trained which used up some of your energy and you almost set those people ablaze. I could feel the power radiating from you in the spirit world, you may have let it go but storing up energy still takes away strength. Now you’re going to go heal the driver then probably help Wendy out knowing you, that all takes away from the strength you have to sustain yourself in this world...We’re all just worried about you that’s all. You’re one of us now, we want it to be a pleasant experience while it can be.” 

She felt herself cooling off the more he talked, right, he was just trying to be kind. Had she really worried all her spirits? Guilt gnawed at her as she sighed. 

“I’m sorry, I really am fine, there’s no need to worry”

He mumbled something under his breath that she didn’t quite hear, but he still dutifully followed her back to the front of the train.

 

What followed was a blur of events. By the time she had helped everyone ( because apparently she was an open book) the authorities had arrived. A whirlwind of questions before she was allowed to finally collapse back onto a chair and rest. The train was moving again, but she could barely tell the difference between the train chugging along and the pounding in her head. All that rushing around must have worn her out worse than she thought. The ringing in her ears subsided and she was finally able to catch the tail end of the current conversation. 

“...then we rushed to you and you know the rest”

From the look of her friends, Loke had embellished the details of their part of this little adventure. Of course the possibility was there that he told the exact truth and she should be upset they didn’t believe in her, but this was Loke, odds are he said she saved the world in the time they were apart.

“Why do I feel you’ve exaggerated how ‘amazing’ you all were”

“Yeah Lucy wanna correct his lies here?”

“...Hm? What lies?”

Loke grinned, like she was supporting him, but in reality, she really hadn’t been paying any sort of attention. He was stood by their table and she could tell he was close to bouncing. Her friends looked at her unbelieving.

“You plowed through everything acting as two minds completely synced with each other?”

“Well, we did fight well together, we were able to chat about the fact he bought my home while we fought, I did struggle a little before he summoned himself though”

“Oh really? He said you were about to defeat everyone at once before he showed up to spare them from your almighty wrath”

She glared at her spirit friend, he really did know how to fluff up her achievements, or lack thereof.

“Ok that part might be a lie”

“I figured as much”

“Yeah, no offence Lucy but you could barely use your fire magic in training.”

She couldn’t really be offended by that, she had surprised herself. That power felt so far away now though, at the other side of a large abyss inside her. She wasn’t sure how she could call on it again, she wasn’t sure she wanted to. There was no point in giving her friends false hope about her new strength if she might not be able to call on it again.

“It’s ok, I understand”

“....But Lucy-”

“It’s all a huge exaggeration, but you know how he is. He’d sing my praises regardless of the outcome of a fight, even if I did nothing”

“That’s true enough”

She could feel the glare on her, but refused to acknowledge him. He huffed, crossing his arms, irritated in a way she couldn’t really understand. Sure she was bending the truth a little, but so was he! There was no guarantee that whatever she was about to do would defeat anybody, she could have made the situation much worse even. In fact, she had a creeping feeling she would have caused a lot of pain, she could never be more thankful for his interruption. Now how to word that without sounding like she could have destroyed the train?

“While I did help, I’m not sure how it would have ended if those two hadn’t shown up”

“I bet you kicked ass Lucy, even if it wasn’t in the completely overwhelming way that sourpuss over there described. Thinking about it, where did she go off to?”

“Virgo seemed adamant I should check out my new home, she’s gone back to put the ‘finishing touches’ on it. Shouldn’t you be joining her Loke? You said you wanted to see my new home”

He finally faced her, though he looked rather unimpressed. None of her spirits were happy when she was humble about what she had actually done but she just didn’t like to brag that was all. Besides, she was not in the mood to brag right now, she did not feel great.

“I’ll see it when you’re there too. Besides I’m staying with you until we reach Sabertooth...or someone else is. You need a spirit with you anyway”

“Why?”

“To help you explain the situation with your spirits to Yukino, also they can get their contract sorted straight away, so two birds you know? Please Lucy” 

He was getting antsy and she realised he was probably still worrying over her safety again. No spirit would mention her potential weakness unless she asked, but that left him in a tough spot. She sighed heavily, there was only one thing that would stop him whining and calm his nerves. 

“Fine, you can come with us. Be on your best behaviour though, I remember how you were with her last time. Not everyone is immune to your over the top flirting”

He mockingly saluted her, annoyed but starting to cool off.

“Yes Ma’am, I shall only flirt with you for the duration of this mission”

“I never said-”

“Don’t worry Lucy, I’ll take this quest very seriously”

He nodded firmly and she swore she heard her friends snickering, this was payback, that’s what it was. She upset him so now he was going to tease her into oblivion, great, just great. 

“Well, you’re in for some fun aren’t you Lucy?”

_ Not helping Gray!  _  She frowned darkly at the ice mage, hoping to get her anger across. Thankfully he realised his mistake and his smug smirk quickly fled from his face. Before she could gloat over her victory she felt a small hand on her arm.

“Look, we’re almost there!”

Wendy pointed out the window, to a small, yet bustling, town. Near the back of the town, with mountains framing it on either side, towering over the city, was the large Sabertooth Guild. Incredibly recognisable due to the statue of a Sabertooth standing proudly on it’s roof, baring its fangs towards the guilds enemies.

“There it is, your new guild Lucy”

“Their guild looks too flashy, they’re a bunch of showoffs”

“Right? What are they trying to prove?”

“That they have to show off to hide the fact they can’t beat us!”

“Hmmm, I’m not so sure, I rather like the cat motif”

“Eh?! Carle you traitor!”

The offending Exceed simply shrugged, sticking to her guns as the guild got ever closer. Her nerves started slowly returning, she was about to move to another guild, make new friends, fight in a new team. It was like first entering Fairytail all over again. How long would it be before she got to walk through those familiar doors again? Laugh and joke around with her friends once more? She was certain she would be allowed to visit, Yukino wasn’t cruel, she wouldn’t subject her spirits to a cruel master, but that would be between jobs. Sabertooth may not be the strongest guild in Fiore anymore, but it was still incredibly popular, she would be very busy.

Her fingers curled, nails biting into her palm as she fought back the tears threatening to fall, she would not cry, not right now anyway. She heard a small cough and looked up to see Erza staring at her, worry flashing in her eyes.

”Lucy, it will be alright, we’ll still be here”

“I-I-I know Erza I do, but it’s all just hit me at once” She swallowed, driving back the tears, but couldn’t stop the heavy feeling in her stomach. “I’m really leaving you all, it didn’t feel that way on the journey here but now...seeing Sabertooth I…”

The tears were burning her eyes but she still refused to let them fall, refused to show yet more weakness in front of her friends, she should have remembered Fairytail doesn’t care about stuff like that.

“Oh Lucy, it’s alright to be sad, we are parting ways for now, but it won’t be forever and it won’t be immediately. We’re helping you find Aquarius remember?”

She looked up into her comforting gaze, smile soft and caring, no hint to her own inner sadness, she was a supportive person first after all. She felt Wendy’s hands grasp hers, looking away but still trying to help her.

“I-I’ll come visit Sabertooth often! I won’t forget about you. So, in return, you should come visit us a lot too”

“Yeah! Yukino won’t let you be rude will she?”

“Never mind manners, you will visit us or there’ll be trouble. Give me a good excuse to beat Sting again”

“He could be stronger now you know?”

“Not strong enough to stop me getting Lucy back!”

He gave the air a few test jabs to prove his point but to her he was just ridiculous. But, with that stupid grin on his face, she supposed that was the point. She chuckled, surprised when the lion beside her joined in. 

“I’ve learnt this the hard way so take my word for it. These guys won’t forget or abandon you, you’re a Fairytail member first, everything else second. You’ll be seeing them a lot in the future I’m certain.”

“Damn straight she will”

She was still unsure of how she’ll feel that day in the future when she did finally walk back through Fairytail’s doors, but right now, she felt much lighter. The train pulled to a stop and she stood up, joy spreading through her and putting a smile on her face. 

“Thanks guys”

Erza was at her side in a moment, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. 

“You’re not alone, you have FairyTail and you will soon have Sabertooth. It’s ok to be nervous, this is a new chapter in your life and no one here will judge you for it. If they try they’re going to end up on the wrong side of my sword”

She felt someone ruffle her hair and wasn’t remotely surprised to find Gray grinning down at her with Natsu at his side.

“You can cry Lucy, but walk proudly forward”

“If you need us we’ll be right there, so don’t let anyone boss you around alright?!”

“I’m going to miss seeing Lucy regularly...maybe I should visit everyday to wake you up and mess with you!”

She didn’t need Happy’s little plots, nor his giggling, but for some reason it made her laugh. 

“See how long that lasts before you're defeathered”

“Carle! Don’t you trust me to do a good job?”

“No. Also I know first hand not to wake a sleeping lady. Lucy may not be a dragon slayer but her temper is something else”

“True”

_ Hey! I’m not that bad! _

She huffed, unamused, turning around and stomping off. Loke was the only one who saw her secret grin, fears all chased away by her goofy friends. 

“Let’s go, I want to join a guild that actually respects me”

“Why off course you do my sweet, you must find somewhere that treats you like the princess you are”

He linked his arm in hers, they didn’t make it a step away before there were protests.

“Hey! We respect you plenty!”

“Please don’t take their stupid jokes seriously”

She almost broke character and started laughing, the spirit beside her also almost gave them both away with his childish giggling, but they managed to keep up the facade until they got off the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I'm writing for this story the bigger it's getting. The premise is running away from me. Plot points and scenes that I didn't originally plan are itching to be written. So what i'm going to do is after the next chapter I'm going to finish this story, call it 'Act one'. When I have the next part more figured out I'll create an Act two and continue it from there. I'm not sure if this makes sense but I hope everyone's ok with this.


	12. Rest before adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy cools down from her trip in Earthland and learns a few new things about her spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long, we've lost a few people at work so we're understaffed and I've been working a lot of overtime to make up for that. I've had to chip at this sentence by sentence, but it's here at last! The end of Act 1, so please enjoy!

They stepped off the train giggling like partners in crime as the others grumbled behind them, she could get used to being the one teasing them for a change. She untangled her arm from Loke’s, ignoring his quiet protests to stare up at the guild building in the distance. She could feel a heavy tension washing over her, making it seem larger and more intimidating. Taking a deep breath, her friends at her side, she willed her nerves to at least cool down a little. Was it starting to get really hot or was it just her? 

“Are you ready Lucy?”

“As i’ll ever be I guess, let’s go before I change my mind”

 

They must have looked interesting, a group of strangers, taunting and laughing at each other as they slowly made their way to the guild. But it relieved the tight knot in her stomach and alleviated the rising need to be sick. She stood, shoulders straight in front of her new guild and, taking in a deep breath, she finally opened the doors to her new future.

Sabertooth was just as grand inside as it was out, with large concrete pillars supporting the roof and more statues decorating the main hall. Their banner was large and proud, hanging against the back wall, watching over all the guildmates here. Their entrance had caused quite a stir, the room hushed as they felt eyes on them. Natsu took it like the oblivious, confident guy he was and stepped forward.

“Hey! We’re here to see Yukkino!”

“Aye! Where is she?”

Yes, just call her out in front of everyone, how smooth and not awkward at all. She could feel the starting of a headache coming on. Still, she had to give credit where it was due, Yukino didn’t seem put out at all as she got up from her table. In fact she smiled warmly at them in greeting as she quickly walked over.She was probably used to weird dragonslayers, she was guildmates with Sting and Rogue after all.

“Hello everyone, it’s great to see you all again! Your letter said Lucy had something to tell me?”

She felt herself straighten under her gaze, trying to be as poised as possible. Yukino was incredibly polite and always said people’s names with such respect, regardless of who they were, she wanted to prove herself worthy of it. 

Her own thoughts felt alien to her, this strange love for the mage in front of her already pulsing through her veins and they hadn’t even made a contract yet! Is this how her spirits felt when they saw her? No wonder Loke flirted, it was easy to lose yourself in this warm and overpowering feeling.

“Right I do, we should probably sit down though, it’s quite the long story”

“Of course, would you like a drink? I could have some brought over” 

“That would be lovely after our journey”

She was taking control of the conversation a little, but she did not need the others interrupting what was a very important first impression. As promised, they were handed drinks as they sat down around a large table, Loke on her left, Yukino on her right. She couldn’t stop a small sigh as she started up the story all over again, hating the fact she had to drag up the awful pain again. The feeling of dying and how she came back as Phoenix, it was amazing but also incredibly painful. She spared her the details of her friends mourning and grief, there wasn’t any need to hurt them like that, besides Yukino already looked like she was going to cry for her, nevermind anyone else. She finally finished explaining the long ordeal they had been through, getting to her point and the reason they were there.

“So, now you know what happened to me, what I am now. So I have to ask, do you want to make a contract with me?”

There was a small gasp as her hands came to her mouth, tears still at the corners of her eyes. She really hadn’t expected this had she? Deep down she could understand that, it had always caught her a little by surprise when the Celestial spirits accepted her as their owner, as their friend. It always made her so proud that they chose her, now she’d never feel that feeling again...A wave of nostalgic longing washed over her and she almost blocked out the response in her reverie.

“Is this what you’ve decided Phoenix?”

The tears were gone now, as the Celestial spirit mage looked at her serious, determined. That feeling rose up and threatened to choke her as it reminded her so much of herself. She nodded shakily, it was really strange to be on this side of the interaction. 

“Yes, Yukino Agria, you were an amazing friend to me. You are a kind and caring person who treats her spirits with respect. You need to temper your overconfidence, perhaps-.” She flustered in response to being called out, the grin spreading over her face in response helped her realise she was being teased. -”But I don’t want anyone else to be my owner, if you’ll have me”

Yukino stood up, motioning for her to do the same. She followed her lead, mentally agreeing that such an event shouldn’t really happen while they were sitting down.

“Then, Phoenix, I will happily accept your key, let’s keep being good friends ok?”

“Of course, you can start by calling me Lucy, my friends are still allowed to call me that. You’re family to me now, so you’re definitely allowed to call me that.”

“Right, thank you Lucy”

She moved in closer, gently handing her key to the Celestial spirit mage, who was on the verge of tearing up again, touched at being called family by someone outside Sabertooth.

“As for my contract, call me when you need me, I’ll come whenever”

“Are you certain? A lot of spirits prefer some time to themselves”

“....Maybe in the future it will change if that’s ok?” A small nod encouraged her forward. “But for right now, I want to be helpful to you, anything you need me for, I’ll do it”

They shared a smile, before Loke stood up, standing at her side.

“As the leader and chosen representative of Lucy’s spirits, I’m incredibly happy to tell you we all want to be your spirits too.”

She had forgotten he could actually be professional when the situation called for it, the normal silliness and flirtations gone as he looked at Yukino with respect and care. The tears started softly trailing down her cheeks, overwhelmed but touched they had chosen her.

“Really?”

“Really. They will sort out their contracts with you in time, but here is everyone’s keys”

He handed over her old key pouch, all her keys still inside. They had agreed it was an appropriate gift, a symbol of the handing over, while also containing all their well wishes. There was a quick glance towards her but she hesitantly accepted the pouch. 

“Are you sure you want to give me this Lucy? It’s yours...you could still hold other things in it”

“It’s a gift, from all of us, it’s yours. Besides, it feels right that those keys stay in it”

“Thank you...You’re all so kind”

“Only as kind as you deserve my lady”

The lion spirit bowed and she couldn’t help the small smirk.

“So much for love eh Loke? New owner, new lover”

He gasped, shocked, bringing his face closer to hers.

“Never, my princess, you’re the only one for me.” He straightened up, turning his head to his new owner. “You can summon two spirits at once right? Well we’re a double deal, if you’re going to summon her, please summon me too”

He winked, causing his mage to giggle and nod. She couldn’t help the small huff.

“Don’t encourage him, his egos big enough already”

“Hey!”

“Yeah, you think being called the leader for too long has done it?”

“Probably, gotten a bit big for his boots”

She snorted, chuckling at her own insult and his aghast expression, Yukino joining her shortly after. He strung one arm around both of them, hugging them tightly as he shook his head.

“Why do I get the feeling you two are going to cause me a mountain of trouble?”

“We have no idea Loke”

“No, none at all”

He sighed overdramatically, looking to the others sitting around the table for help, but no support was offered as they looked on with amusement. The warm feeling rose up within her once more, however it was chased down and overcome by a more painful feeling. Her headache returned as the itching beneath her skin became a burning sensation. The world started spinning as she leaned against Loke for support. His arm around her tightened as he frowned, looking her over and immediately coming to a conclusion. Unfortunately for her, it was technically the right one.

“Ok, we’re going now. Say goodbye for now Lucy”

“No, I’m-”

His other arm left Yukino to wrap around her as he glared down at her. Natsu and the others were on their feet now, unsure of what was going on, but a sneaking suspicion was starting to spread through them.

“If you’re about to say you’re fine then I…” He cut himself off, unwilling to threaten her, but feeling extremely frustrated. Instead he held her shoulders tightly as he continued. “You promised me Lucy, you promised if you started to feel weaker you’d leave”

She got the feeling that bringing the fact up that she didn’t actually promise would not do anything for the rising tension she could feel from the lion spirit. She let it drop, grimacing.

“But I need to explain my promise to Aquarius-”

A hand on her shoulder stopped her, she turned slightly to see Erza nodding determinedly.

“We’ll do that for you, so go rest”

“It’s part of the job right? So leave it to us”

She was touched by her friends having her back, of course they wouldn’t mind helping her. Her gratitude was cut short when Loke gently turned her head to face him.

“Please, just one hour in the celestial world. One hour then you can come back”

There was no avoiding the pleading look in his eyes. After a moment she gave in, turning to face Yukino.

“I have to head back right now. I’m sorry, I’m not exactly making the best first impression as your spirit”

“You gave an amazing first impression when we first met and you became my friend. You’ve all done so much for me I could never see you in a bad light. Please go and rest, only return when you’re well again. That’s your first order as my spirit. You can’t go against an order Lucy!”

Well she could, but with them all worrying over her, she really didn’t want to.

“Alright, i’ll be gone for a short while, I need to rest I guess” A small snort beside told her what  _ he  _ thought of her word choice, but she powered on. “But I’ll be back the moment I’m able to”

“I know you will Lucy. Leo, please keep an eye on her”

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” Hey now, she could look after herself! “Oh, and call me Loke, you’re allowed to”

“Uh, right, Loke look after her, make sure she doesn’t come even a second before that hour is up”

“You can trust me with that”

“Or trust me to look after myself?” She didn’t like their unconvinced expressions, mood souring. “Let’s just go alright?”

Loke nodded as he moved a step back, staying close but no longer holding onto her. She quickly waved goodbye to her friends and in a rush of magic they were gone.

 

She reappeared in her home in the Celestial Spirit World, lovingly decorated by the others. Not that she could appreciate it, her shaky legs could barely hold her up long enough for her to collapse onto her couch. Apparently, she was worse than she thought, now she was no longer keeping herself up by sheer will alone, she could feel the fatigue plaguing her body. She was shivering, flashing between boiling and freezing. Her legs were refusing to work and she got the feeling if she had stayed longer they would be in pain, perhaps her whole being would’ve been. She groaned at the thought, how long would she have been able to pretend everything was fine? A blurred cup of water entered her vision, it took her a moment before she could focus on it and the spirit holding it. She gratefully took the cup from him, taking a gulp before relaxing further into the couch.

“Thank you Loke”

“No problem Lucy...you look really pale so I figured water would help. You shouldn’t have pushed yourself so hard”

“I was only there a-”

“Doesn’t matter, we aren’t supposed to stay there for any amount of time really, it’s not our world. The stronger we are the longer we can hold back the draining effects, but it still gets to us”

She supposed that was fair. She looked up at him, finally able to lift her head properly and recalled how long he had stayed in the human world. The sheer amount of pain he had been going through, yet he still laughed and messed around like nothing was wrong. She hadn’t fully appreciated that until now and she got the feeling this pain was nothing compared to how bad it could get.

“How in the hell did you do it?”

He stopped, frowning slightly in confusion.

“Do what? Get you water? You have a sink right-”

“No, I mean….how did you stay on Earthland for so long while still being so carefree and happy? I think I only went a little past my limit and I already want to die, my heads throbbing like I’ve been to an all night drinking binge”

He paused, giving her question a respectable amount of thought, or maybe he just hadn’t thought about this before and was trying to work out an answer.

“Well...It was difficult at first, but Fairytail and imitating Karen’s lifestyle were necessary distractions. If I had been left all alone I don’t think I could have handled the years spent there. The pain can really mess with you if you let it”

“So you’re saying I should become a flirt?”

He covered his mouth to block his loud laugh, which she was thankful for, his body still shook with his mirth though. His eyes gleamed once he’d calmed down enough to respond and she knew she was in trouble.

“Only if you flirt with me Lucy love” Yup there it was, she couldn’t hide her displeasure, which almost set him off again. “And the effects Earthland has depends on the spirit. We all seem to get different symptoms, we can all stay on Earthland for different amounts of time before it hits us and even how bad it debilitates us can change from spirit to spirit, so there’s no cure all advice i’m afraid. I just did what worked for me, I’m someone who needs a large group of people around me, loneliness would have just amplified the symptoms”

That made sense, he was an incredibly boisterous and friendly spirit, she wasn’t sure if it would work for her, but maybe having her friends around her was what helped her hold out? Why did being a spirit have to come with so many questions and complications?

A knock on the door jolted them both out of their conversation, his eyes darted to the door then back to her.

“You don’t have to respond, just so you know”

“Wouldn’t that be a little rude?”

“I feel like you’ve earned the right to be”

She shot him a look and he groaned, making a show of being annoyed as he stomped over to the front door. He pulled it open, hissing out a threat.

“You can come in, but if even one of you makes too much noise i’ll kick you out myself”

“Getting a little aggressive aren’t we Leo?”

“One of her symptoms is a pounding headache so no I think I-”

“Loke, let them in”

It was more of a whine than a command, but he obeyed anyway, albeit reluctantly. He moved to the side to let in her spirits, who she presumed had come to check up on her. Behind them was Libra and Pisces, in their human form. She’d be more shocked if her brain would actually register them, instead she must’ve looked confused. Libra bowed slightly.

“I am sorry if we have caused alarm, but we are a team now, so we wished to properly introduce ourselves”

“Yeah, it’s a bit strange getting all these new allies at once, but me and the kid are here if you need us”

“Mama and I will fight alongside you. As long as you are serious about protecting our owner!’

“We treasure that girl highly, as long as you care for her, there will be no problems between us.”

She tried to smile encouragingly at them, but she feared it came out as more of a grimace.

“You have nothing to fear, Yukino is my dear friend, we will all do or best to help her”

“You promise?”

“We all do”

They seemed satisfied with the small chorus of agreements from the other spirits, no one here would dream of betraying her in that way, but being cautious never hurt she supposed.

“Since that is agreed upon, we will be leaving now”

“Wait, why?”

“You’re clearly talking with your previous spirits, we don’t want to interfere”

“But you can stay, no one will fault you-”

“It’s a little awkward to be honest, besides-” The mother actually gave her a small grin. “-someone had to remain on call for her. Can’t have her being surprised now while she’s trying to help you guys”

“Right, just because she has new spirits doesn’t mean mama and I won’t be here to help mama”

“One of these days you’re going to freak out an owner calling them that and it will be fun to watch”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

“As blunt as they are, they have a point. If Sabertooth is attacked while you’re resting she needs someone to rely on, so for now this is farewell...but I would like to talk with you one day”

Libra bowed once more, commanding the room as she left, her poised dignity a stark contrast to the waving and teasing mother and son, but that was the interesting part about spirits. They were all so incredibly different. She felt a little more relaxed knowing those three would be keeping an eye on their owner while she rested. Perhaps that’s another reason they had come? To help set her worried heart at ease, if so she really needed to thank them somehow.

“How are you feeling Miss Lucy?”

Her thoughts moved to her other friends, stood around her living room, that couldn’t be comfortable, she needed to be a better host than this! The moment she thought about pushing herself up to get chairs, the area in front of her started to shift and change. Soft armchairs and couches materialised from stardust around a new glass table, allowing them all to be accomodated. She was stunned silent by the change, even as her spirits sat down, letting her keep her couch to herself.

“Thank you Lucy for being so welcoming”

“I- how?”

She should be annoyed by the amused looks some of the were giving her, but right now she just wanted answers.

“This is your own personal space in the stars Miss Lucy, it bends to your whims”

“You probably thought something along the lines of, ‘They shouldn’t have to stand, I need to get some chairs’ and voila! Here they are! Not that we would have let you go anywhere”

“Right big brother, princess shouldn’t have to move an inch until she’s well again”

She could do that? She had figured she had some creative control over her celestial home but this? This blew her small expectations out of the water. Though this explained why this home looked kinda like the guild and why memorabilia of her friends and spirits were subtly placed around, it was a subconscious wish of hers.

“Well that makes sense at least I guess… So what are you all doing here?”

“We just wanted to check up on you Miss Lucy”

“You used up a lot of energy ebi, we could feel it”

They could? Did they mean her attempt at burning down the train? Is that why Loke had shown up, could they tell she was about to go supernova? Her mortification must have shown on her face, because Gemini was finally brave enough to sit by her.

“Don’t worry, we’ve all done that. We aren’t born with all the knowledge we currently have. We had to learn a lot too.”

“None of us were perfect when we first came into being, it’s embarrassing to admit but my arrows didn’t always hit their targets”

His shoulders slumped as he looked away, ashamed. She wasn’t sure it was that big a deal that he wasn’t born a master archer, but before she could think of something to soothe him, Taurus butted in. She did not like the coy grin on his face.

“Wanna talk about embarrassing? Ask Leo about the time he blinded himself when he first called on Regulus’s power”

The lion in question froze before glaring daggers and the chuckling cow spirit. 

“I thought we agreed to not mention that, especially not in front of Lucy. You guys make me look so uncool”

It was more his pouting and huffing that made him uncool, apparently she wasn’t the only one who thought so.

“You do that yourself by fawning over every woman in sight. You’d have thought that starting out so poorly would have lowered your ego, but nope. It’s still so annoying”

A lion backed into a corner will strike out wildly, she knew this, she was pretty sure they all did. So no one was too surprised when he turned on Aquarius.

“Oh yeah? Well remind me, who was it that flooded the Celestial spirit world?!” 

“I-I meant to do that!”

Beside her Scorpio flinched. It was the smallest movement, the slightest twitch of his lips, his back straightening just a little. The movement was over in a second, as he relaxed again. But to her, his grin looked strained.

“You did?”

All of Aquarius’s righteous fury deflated as she looked at him, clearly also seeing the hidden unease in him. There was only one who could soften her, that much was clear as she allowed him to pull her close into a hug, the tips of their tails entwining on his lap. When she spoke up again, it was much softer.

“No...No I didn't”

“It’s ok, we know it was an accident” 

They were lost in each other. As they cuddled each other close it became clear they weren't going to remember anyone else existed for a while. Sparing a quick glance at the still pouting Loke, she decided that was probably for the best. This conversation had gone a little off topic from its original intention, but she was still appreciative of the thought.

“I understand what you were all trying to say, it’s a learning curve right? No spirit is born with intricate knowledge of their powers, it has to be learned through trial and error”

“R-right. I’m sorry we forgot to warn you, so sorry!”

“It’s ok, there’s probably a lot to learn about being a spirit right? It’s probably for the best I learn it through trial and error like this, there are going to be things even you guys can't properly explain. Still, I am going to rely a little on all of your support, if that’s alright?”

“Of course Miss Lucy, we shall all be happy to provide information when you need it. In fact if you need it, I will be happy to give you more one on one lessons”

“We all could ebi, we all have different things we could teach”

“I wouldn’t mind some personal time with the lady”

_ Awwww they’re all so sweet!  _ Affection for her fellow spirits surged through her, warming her and bringing a small smile to her face. A small huff caught her attention. 

“Are you guys trying to take my position as Lucy’s favourite spirit? Though the idea of some alone time is a good one”

“Ha! Like you’re her favourite Leo”

“And why not?! Lucy tell them!”

She caught herself giggling, amusement bubbling up inside her. Fondness for her friends and joy at their company was slowly helping to beat back the sickly feelings she had felt. She found she could finally relax into the couch, idly listening to them chatter while jumping in from time to time.

 

The hour went much faster than she thought it would. When Loke told her it was over and thanked her for listening to his concerns, she’d been caught completely off guard. She was glad he wasn’t freaking out anymore but she couldn’t take credit for willingly sticking around. They made her feel comfortable enough to stay, they made the time speed by before she’d even noticed. They all meant more to her then they’d ever truly realise, if only there was a more appropriate way than just words to express that.

She pondered that conundrum as she walked out of her home with the others, ready to leave for Earthland, when she almost bumped into another spirit. Standing in front of her house were her old silver keys. Lyra (who she had almost slammed into), Plue, Crux, Horologium and Pyxis were all waiting for her, though Lyra didn’t look best pleased. She was about to apologise for the almost bump when she was interrupted.

“So it’s true! You’re cheering up Lucy without us!”

“It’s important that we still protect her...is what we all say”

There was a nod from Crux, while she assumed Plue and Pyxis spoke their agreement, she never could quite understand those two. Some of the golden spirits had the sense to look sheepish.

“We’re sorry! In our rush we forgot”

“Yeah, I get that but....I wanted her to hear my new song”

Her new song? She had written it and then looked for her specifically? That was incredibly sweet of her but…

“I’m not sure I could have listened to music as I was, I'm sorry. But when I return I would love to hear it and spend time with all of you. I want to spend time with you all equally.”

“So...we get an hour just you and us?”

“....I guess?”

She heard a few grumbles behind her, oh give her a break. It was fair! Besides she did want to spend time with them too, more time then she was able to spend while a human, their strange jealousy would have to be ignored. Her response seemed to cheer up the silver spirits anyway, smiles returning to their faces.

“Ok it’s a deal”

“Mmmmm….It will be nice…”

“Right it will be, when I return I’ll call for you ok?”

“Ok! We’ll prepare some snacks and music and-”

They continued on and suddenly this small get together was starting to sound like a full on exclusive party. Their enthusiasm was catching and she was starting to look forward to her return to the Celestial spirit world.

“Ok everyone, I’ll see you all-”

“Wait a moment old friend”

His voice boomed through the stars, doing the job of catching her attention. Arguably a voice that loud was  _ too  _ good at gaining someone's attention but she could think about that some other day. If the Spirit King wanted you, you paid attention, spirit or human. 

“Yes Spirit King? What do you need?”

There that was formal enough right? She had even fought the urge to call him Mr Mustache again! That deserved an inner celebration if nothing else.

“Nothing important, I just wish to check up on my old friend after her first excursion through the human world as a spirit.” 

“I may have pushed myself a little hard-”

“May? Lucy you-”

“But! I feel better now, raring to go back in fact”

He grinned down at her, taking some amusement from her cutting Loke’s objection off, before he managed to school himself, looking serious once more. 

“Good, I am glad to hear that, have the others formed their contracts?”

“Yukino has their keys, Loke has formed his contract with her, while the others will form theirs as she summons them”

“Hmmm, so you are off to find Aquarius now I believe?”

“Correct, is something the matter?”

He waved off her concerns, though he seemed to be thinking something over. If it was something big enough to bother the Spirit King, it was probably something she should worry about, regardless of what he says. Her nerves started to fray as he spoke.

“It is nothing, it is just an interesting situation we are in. Yukino will have all twelve golden keys, two unique keys and several of the silver keys. Such a gathering of spirits all belonging to one human has not happened for a long time. Potentially centuries in human time, I always lose track the longer it is. You came close, Phoenix, but if she actually accomplished this….it feels as if we are on the precipice of something big, something important.”

She hadn’t thought if it that way, hadn’t there been stories of grand things happening to those who had all twelve golden keys? He was right, this was something to keep an eye on.

“I understand your concern Spirit King, but I made a promise that I’m not about to break.” Her eyes glanced back towards Aquarius, she would not let her down again! “Besides, I believe in Yukino. If she is granted amazing power, then I know she can be trusted with it”

He smiled down at her, warmth exuding from him.

“Your bonds are strong Phoenix, I do believe the stars were correct in choosing you. I look forward to seeing where this path you have chosen leads you. Good luck on your travels and may the stars guide you”

As mysterious as ever he disappeared into the sky, leaving her with a few new questions and little answers. 

But as she prepared herself to return and help Yukino with gaining the last golden key, she couldn’t feel regret. Perhaps this is what she was supposed to do? Maybe she would find her purpose as Phoenix throughout this journey, who knew? All she knew was that her friends, both spirit and human were behind her. With that support she felt she could do anything she set her mind on. 

Anyone trying to stop them or slow them down would have to beware, this phoenix was ready to take flight.


End file.
